Good UniGod
by YoungKittenWhitlock
Summary: Bella Dwyer is a crazy homeless girl who talks to a stuffed Unicorn, but she has dark secrets that haunt her constantly. Then she meets the Cullens. Blah Blah Blah. Just read please. Rated M Lang/Ment of Rape. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still very new at this, so please be gentle. lol. **

**SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

The first time I saw him, I was sitting on a park bench. He was running. He had an old t-shirt and low slung shorts on. He scared me. He was huge. He looked straight ahead as he ran. He never looked at me, and for that I was thankful.

I'd seen him every day at that park for a week. Same time every day. Then he stopped showing up. I didn't see him for three days. I breathed a little easier knowing he wasn't there. Big men scare me. I've had too many run-ins with his kind, you know, the huge muscle men. The ones who man-handle women into doing anything they want them to do. Yeah, that kind.

The only man I ever trusted was Marcus. "Isn't that right Marcus?" I looked into the pocket of my jacket. Marcus was a stuffed animal. Unicorn to be exact. Yeah, I was doing the whole 'Cast Away' thing. Don't judge me. I'm lonely.

Then on the third day, without seeing him, I got kicked out of the park. The people who visited the park daily were scared of the homeless bum. So the police told me to leave. I moved on to an alley behind a cafe. It was perfect really. They had a dumpster in the ally. It's amazing how much food people waist.

They took the trash out every night at closing time. I was sure to be gone during this time. I didn't want to get kicked out of my new home.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I looked through the dumpster for food. Finding a plastic take out box, I took it out opening it. "Bingo! We are eating good tonight Marcus." I smiled patting my pocket and dug into the half eaten cheeseburger.

I sat behind the dumpster munching on the cheeseburger and trying to get warm. Then I got warm, a little too warm. My mouth was on fire! "Hot-Hot-Hot!" I looked under the bun. Someone liked hot sauce.

"Oh God." I jumped up looking in the dumpster hoping to find a drink or something. I reached a little farther into the dumpster... and I fell in. "Damn!" My mouth was still on fire. Not as bad though. I sat on the pile of garbage still looking for a drink when I heard the door to the back Exit of the cafe open. "Shit." I whispered.

I sat very still as to not be heard.

"I don't see anything Ma! Are you sure you heard something out here?" A deep booming voice said.

The voice was too loud. It scared me. I whimpered and scooted a little farther back into the dumpster. The movement must have alerted the man of my presence.

I heard footstep's walking to the dumpster then pause. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make myself invisible.

"Oh man." Said the deep voice.

Too close. It was too close. I whimpered again.

"Lady, are you ok?" He asked. I didn't dare open my eyes or speak. I just wanted him to go away.

"Miss, Please. Please answer me." He said a little panicked now.

I felt his huge hands touch me. I screamed. Loud. "Don't touch me!" I jumped back and swung my fist connecting with his meaty arm. Then I opened my eyes to see the man jump back and look at me surprised. It was the man from the park. The one who ran every day.

I scrambled back into the corner of the dumpster hoping he would get the point and leave me be. But the big meat head didn't get the point.

He held his hands up in a non- threatening way. "Hey lady, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

I scoffed. "Stay away from me!"

Then a woman ran out with an apron on. "Emmett! What's going on? I heard screaming."

The man looked back at the woman and then pointed at me. Huddled in the corner of the dumpster, I looked at the woman like a deer caught in the headlights.

She looked surprised at first then she walked closer to me with a friendly smile on her face. "Sweetie are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded but didn't take my eyes off of the big man. She noticed. "Emmett, be a dear and wipe the tables for me."

The big man, Emmett, looked from me then back to the woman. I guess he got the hint. He nodded his head and walked back into the cafe.

The woman smiled at me. "Hello dear, I am Esme. That was Emmett. And what would your name be?" She asked.

"Bella." I said. Just wanting her to go back in. Just give me two seconds and I would be out of here.

"Well Bella, how about you come out of that stinky old thing and we could talk about what you were doing in there in the first place." The smile never left her face.

I sighed, but inched my way to the front of the dumpster and climbed out. I never took my eyes off of her. Sure, she looked harmless. But when you've been on the streets as long as I have. You learn to trust no one.

Esme looked at my torn clothes and dirty skin and frowned. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, would you like to come in for some warm tea or coffee? It's very cold out tonight." She smiled.

"No thank you. I'm sorry for the disturbance. I'll just take my leave now." I said attempting to get the hell out of dodge.

She would have none of it though. "Come dear. A little tea never hurt anyone." She said, grabbing my arm and ushering me inside.

I jerked my arm away from her but went in anyways. I had no choice. She was behind me.

The back exit seemed to have been connected to the kitchen.

"Right this way." She said pointing to another door which led to the dining area. I looked around. It was rather nice. Kind of old school. Everything was earth tones. Browns and tans everywhere.

Then I spotted the big man again. He was wiping at a table with a frown on his face. He looked up at our entrance.

Esme pointed to a chair at the nearest table. "Sit. Sit. I'll be right back with our tea." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. This left me alone with the huge man. I don't like this. No, I don't like this one bit. He must have smelled my fear. They can do that you know. He didn't say anything, just kept scrubbing the tables.

I kept him in eye shot and planned my best exit if worst came to worst. Esme obviously trusted him if she left me alone with him. Unless she's in on it. That's it! She's trying to make me trust her. She's a delivery girl. She's delivering me to the big man. It's a lot easier if I come willingly. I stuck my hand in my pocket and squeezed the life out of Marcus.

I jumped when she sat the mug in front of me. "Sorry." She murmured smiling.

I looked up at her glaring a little bit. The tea smell good and it was so warm. I wrapped my hands around the mug. "Drink up." She said.

She's trying to drug me. I know she is. But what could I do. I'll tell ya. Nothing, I couldn't do anything. I had to drink the damn drugged tea. It was so good. I closed my eyes and moaned a little.

I re-opened my eyes to see the smiling face of Esme. This woman never stops smiling. It's creepy.

"So dear. Do you want to tell me what you were doing in the dumpster?"

I rolled my eyes. Like it wasn't obvious. "I was looking for a drink when your boy came out there." I glared thinking about the stupid cheeseburger. If it wouldn't have been from that I wouldn't be in this mess.

"A drink?" She looked confused.

"Yes, a drink. The stupid cheeseburger had too much hot sauce on it." I growled.

Loud laughter made me almost spill my awesome warm drug tea.

"I saw that guy! He poured a half of a bottle of hot sauce on his burger!" The big meat head boomed.

Esme glared at him. "Emmett! Hush!"

"Sorry Ma." He said ducking his head and moving to a table he already cleaned. I think he has cleaned all of the tables at least twice.

Wait. Ma? She's his mother? No. Fucking. Way. She is delivering me to him. She doesn't look old enough to be his mother either. She can't be more than thirty five. He looks like he is in his twenty's. I mean how in the hell did he fit in her.

I sat back picturing the meat head as a baby. Ok so not really a baby more like a grown man in a diaper. I giggled.

"Bella. You were eating a burger out of the trash?" She looked at me strangely. It was a mixture of pity and confusion.

"Yeah. So?" I said. I don't need her pity. Stupid-tea-drugging-mother-of-a-meat-headed-baby-sweet-smiling-woman.

She smiled sadly at a loss for words. Meat head didn't seem to have the same problem. "So you're homeless then?"

"Emmett!" Esme said astonished.

I ignored Esme and looked at him. "Nope. I just like to dress like a bum and eat garbage."

He looked shocked all of three seconds then he burst with laughter. Which made me jump again and spill a little of my drug tea on the table.

"Oh sorry." I said grabbing a napkin and trying to clean it up. A huge hand appeared in front of me.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said.

I scooted my chair closer to Esme. He noticed and moved away after the spill was clean.

Esme seemed a little nervous now. "Would you like something to eat dear? I'll go fix you something." She ran into the kitchen before I could even protest.

I looked at the kitchen door surprised and sat back in my chair. Meat Head picked up his cleaning supplies and walked into the kitchen.

I sighed in relief. "Alone at last Marcus." I pulled Marcus out of my pocket and hugged him to my chest. "I wonder if the door is locked? We could make a run for it."

"Who are you talking to?" A smooth voice asked right by my ear. I screamed and fell out of my chair clutching Marcus to my chest. The man chuckled and held his hand out to me. He had very blond hair and nice rich-people clothes.

Esme and Meat Head came running out of the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks. Esme sighed in relief and Meat Head grinned.

The rich man was still holding his hand out to me. I stood up ignoring his hand, and stuffed Marcus back into my pocket.

"Carlisle, I thought the door was locked?" Esme said to the rich man.

"It was dear, I used my key." He smiled lovingly at Esme.

"Hey pops." Meat head said clapping the man on his shoulder.

Pops? Ok. I know I'm a crazy homeless chick. But there is no way in hell that this young rich man is meat head's father. They don't even look alike. With Esme I can see a little. But this man. No way in hell.

Esme looked over at my confused face then back at rich man.

"Bella, I would like for you to meet my husband Carlisle. Carlisle this is Bella." She introduced us.

Carlisle? Strange names these rich people have now-a-days.

Carlisle stuck his hand out to me again. "Nice to meet you Miss Bella." He said in a gentlemanly way. Like it was an everyday thing for his wife to have homeless people in her cafe.

I reluctantly shook his hand.

"Why were you screaming Bella?" Meat head asked with a grin.

I glared at him not answering.

"I'm afraid that was my fault, Emmett. I guess she didn't hear me come in. I am sorry for startling you Miss Bella." Rich Man said. I smiled at him, thankful he didn't mention me talking to Marcus. "That's ok."

"Oh! The food." Esme exclaimed running into the kitchen. What is it with this woman? She acts like a straight up June Cleaver or something.

"How was work Pops?" Meat Head asked Rich Man. "Great. How about you?" They conversed for a while, leaving me to my thoughts. I sat back down in the chair for a while. Thinking about this strange family. So the dad is a rich man who looks younger than the son. The mother is a sickly sweet June Cleaver and the son is a huge meat head with a loud laugh. I sighed so very confused.

Esme stepped out of the kitchen then with two plates in her hands. "Bella? Would you help me take the food out?"

I looked at her. "Uh... Sure." I stood up and followed her to the kitchen. She had two more plates sitting on the counter with four glasses of coke.

She picked up the plates and I grabbed the glasses trying not to spill them. We walked back to the dining area and sat the stuff on the table. "Maybe you would like to go to the restroom and wash up?" Esme asked sweetly. I looked down at my dirty hands and grimaced. "Yeah, that's a good idea." I said looking at the sign that said 'Lady's'.

I walked into the Restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. "Ugh. Marcus, I look like shit." There was dirt all over my face and I think I had bird poo in my hair. I cleaned up as best as I could. I even cleaned Marcus. He feels much better.

I walked back to the table and all talk stopped as three pairs of eyes looked up at me. "What? Did I miss a spot?" I asked annoyed. "Oh no dear, Have a seat." Esme said gesturing to the empty chair between her and Rich Man. I moved my chair as close to her as I could and sat down.

Rich Man looked at me strangely but Esme just smiled. Meat Head began digging in as soon as I sat down. I followed his lead.

I swear to Bob. If I died and went to Heaven right now, it would be nowhere near as good as this food.

"What is this? It's fantastic!" I exclaimed. Everyone at the table smiled. "Thank you dear. It's shrimp scampi." Esme said.

I finished off my plate right after Meat Head. We sat back having a staring contest. Well he was staring, I was glaring. Things were getting awkward, and I started to get a little nervous. "I've seen you before!" I blurted out.

All movement stopped at the table as all eyes flew to me. I started to fidget. Rich Man cleared his throat and continued to eat. Esme soon followed. Meat Head gave me a confused expression. "You have? When?"

"At the park. You used to run, every morning. Why did you stop?" I babbled. Then my face turned pink. Shit, I said too much. "I'm sorry. Don't answer that. It's none of my business."

Meat Head smirked. "Missed me huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nah... I usually go to the gym, but it was closed for a week." He said eyeing me. "I don't remember seeing you."

I nodded not responding. He continued to stare at me. An awkward silence once again. Esme was the one to break the silence. She seemed a little nervous. "Bella. My waitress, Angela, just took maternity leave. I sure could use some help around here. What do you say?"

I looked at her blankly. "Let me get this straight. You're asking a homeless girl, you just met, to work for you?"

She smiled and nodded.

I raised a brow. "I could be a killer or something."

"Are you?" Rich Man asked. "No. But I could be." I said.

They just looked at me. I looked back. They kept looking. I sighed.

"Fine." I said. Esme smiled. "Wonderful! You'll come to our house tonight and so you could shower and get a good night's sleep..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lady. I said I would work for you. Not move in with you. I'll come to your house for a shower because I know you don't want me funking up the place, but I'm not staying the night."

Esme opened her mouth to protest but Rich Man raised his hand. "Esme, dear, think about what you're asking of her."

"But Carlisle..." Esme said, and then Meat Head interrupted. "Uh Ma, Maybe you and Pops want to talk about this in the kitchen?"

Esme looked over at me then nodded. "Excuse us." She said as she and Rich Man stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I sat back and raised my brow at Emmett. "You're ok with her giving me a job?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I got no problem with it. It's her Cafe. Plus I'm used to it."

"Used to her taking in homeless people?" I asked surprised.

He laughed and was about to answer when Esme and Rich Man walked back out. "Ok, so here is what we will do. I open up at 8am. Carlisle goes to work before then. He will meet you here at 6:30 am and take you to our house. Then after you clean up, I will drive us back here to open up." She clapped and smiled at the end.

I thought about it and nodded my head. "Ok."

* * *

**Sooooo? What do ya think? It's still a work in progress. I have about 6 chapters. I'm kinda stuck on where to go after that.**

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second Chapter of Good UniGod! :D I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! *tear* I read and reply to all of my reviews. **

**BTW: This fic is in Bella's POV. If that changes I will let you know. :)**

**SM OWNS!**

* * *

Marcus and I were walking through the streets at night. It was dark. Very dark. There was no sound. Just the crunch of my boots on the gravel and Marcus's hooves as he walked by me. "It's very dark. I don't like it." Marcus said in his deep old man voice. "I agree." I said. Then I felt something grab my leg and arm. I screamed looking at Marcus. He was opening his mouth to say something but I couldn't hear anything over my screams. I looked behind only to see Emmett pulling me back with a dark look on his face.

I jolted awake, to the feeling of something tapping my arm. I swung my arm hard trying to hit whoever was tapping me. "Ow!" A smooth voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Rich Man rubbing his chest. I frowned. "Sorry. Am I late? My alarm clock didn't go off."

He raised a brow and looked around. I was sleeping behind the dumpster at the cafe. He shook his head. "It's fine. You ready?" I nodded standing up and followed him to a very nice looking car. It was black and shiny and smooth.

He opened the door for me and smiled when I raised my brow. I shrugged and sat in the passenger seat. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. It was very warm in the car. Very clean and soft and just amazing.

"I'm sorry about the dirt." I gestured to my clothes. He waved a hand. "Not a problem. Are you excited?" He asked. I thought about saying something sarcastic but he was being really nice for a rich man. Plus I was alone with him. I didn't want to piss him off. He wasn't as big as his son but he was still a man. "I guess." I said. "It's the first job I've had in a while." I smiled.

He smiled back at me as we drove onto a deserted road leading to a wooded area. Oh God he's going to kill me. I started to panic. I stuck my hand in my pocket and held to Marcus for dear life. I've got to distract him. "So what do you do?" I asked in a desperate voice.

He looked at me strangely. "I'm a doctor. Are you ok?"

I was sweating now. He's a doctor. He can do things to me and no one would know. I swallowed. "I'm a little warm." I rasped out. He looked at me worriedly and turned the heat down.

We drove on and on. I was wondering when he was going to pull over to kill me, but we pulled up in front of a huge house instead. It was white with a huge wrap around porch. "We're here." He stepped out of the car and ran around to open the door for me. Always so proper.

I stepped out of the car and felt a million times better. I breathed a sigh of relief when the door to the house opened and Esme flew out. "You're here!" She exclaimed. "I told you I would do it." I said.

She smiled and tugged on my arm. "Come dear. We have to get ready for work."

We heard a throat clear behind us. "Oh Carlisle! Thank you for going dear. Have good day at work." She said kissing him on the cheek. I smiled at him. "Uh yeah. Thanks for the ride." I said awkwardly. He smiled and nodded getting back into his car.

Esme tugged on my arm again. "I'm so excited! Alice has already got some clothes out for you. You two are about the same size. She and Edward are excited to meet you. They have to get to work soon." She said all of this in one breath.

I stepped into the house and immediately heard squealing. I jumped back. I looked up to see a very small girl with short black hair. She kind of looked like a sprite. Next to her was a lanky looking man with crazy looking hair. He looked like a gay vampire.

The squealing was coming from Gaypire.

"Oh my gawd! Alice look at her. She is so pretty!" He said. The sprite squealed then. "I know!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

I was very confused. "Bella these are my other children. Alice and Edward." Esme said.

"Uh. Hi." I said. They both squealed again. What the hell? Did I get famous over night? Esme raised her hand for them both to calm down. "I'm taking Bella to the guest room. You two need to get to work. You will see her again tonight."

They nodded. "We'll see you soon Bella." The sprite said. "Yes! And I'm giving you a haircut tonight." The Gaypire said. Alice clapped her hands jumping up and down. "We can do a whole makeover." She said as they walked out of the door.

I raised my hands to my hair. What wrong with my hair? I got a couple of split ends and it's dirty but that's about it.

"Come, come. We have to get you ready." Esme said ushering me up the stairs. When we reached the top Meat Head walked out of a room. He was decked out in a blue jump suit. Name tag and everything.

"Morning Ma. Bella." He kissed her on the cheek as we passed him. We kept walking until we reached the last door. She opened it and ushered me in. I didn't get much time to look before she had me in the bathroom. From what I did see, it was nice.

"Ok. I sat your clothes on the counter top. Everything you should need is in here." She said. "I'll leave you to it." She smiled as she walked out.

I turned around and looked at the big shower. I stepped out of my clothes and turned on the water to heat up. I looked around at all of the products. Who uses all of this? I stepped into the shower and Sweet Mother of All things Holy! The best freaking shower in the world.

I scrubbed and scrubbed. I shaved and shaved. When I was finally squeaky clean I stepped out. I felt much better. I dried and brushed. Then I found a new toothbrush lying on the counter. "Sweet!" I brushed my teeth twice.

I looked at the clothes. Not bad. A pair of boy shorts lay there. Blue. Nice. I slid them on with a matching bra. The bra was a little bit small but I made it work. I picked up the jeans. Although they looked designer, they were still comfortable. Last but not least I picked up the shirt. A regular black t-shirt. 'Esme's Cafe' it read in white letters with a steaming cup of coffee under it. I slipped the shirt on. It was a little tight in the bust area. Oh well. I tucked my shirt in and turned around to pick up my dirty clothes.

They were gone. I looked everywhere, starting to panic. "Marcus!"

I opened the door and ran into the room. No one was there. I ran down stairs looking for Esme. "Esme!" She met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked taking in my stricken expression.

"My clothes! Where are my clothes?" I begged. She looked a little confused. "I put them in the wash for you. I hope that's ok? You will get them back tonight." She said.

I sank down on the stairs and put my face in my hands. "Marcus." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. "Marcus is in my pocket. I hope he is ok." I said.

She really looked confused. "Marcus?"

"Yes. Please, don't dry him. If he's alive." I mumbled. "Uh, ok." She said.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"How about some breakfast first?" She asked. She still seemed a little confused.

"Sure." I said. She walked us into the kitchen. It was huge! I sat at a counter and she brought over a bowl of fruit salad and a bottle of water. I dug in. She smiled at me and began to eat.

"Alice used to work with me. That's why she had that shirt." She smiled.

"What does she do now?" I asked. "Oh, she and Edward went to cosmetology school. They opened up a beauty shop. Alice does nails and Edward hair." Esme said.

I nodded. "And Emmett? What does he do?" I asked. "Emmett works at an auto-repair shop." She said. I nodded again and ate the rest of my food. Esme stood up and put our dishes in the dish washer. "Ok. I'm just going to go put your clothes in the dryer and then we will leave."

"Marcus." I gasped. I had almost forgotten about him. Esme looked at me worriedly but walked into the laundry room. I followed behind her and pulled my jacket out of the wash. I sighed in relief when I pulled Marcus out of the pocket.

"Oh Marcus! I'm so sorry." I hugged him. "Oh!" Esme exclaimed when she saw him. She sighed. "A stuffed animal." She smiled.

I glared. "Marcus is not just a stuffed animal! He is a stuffed Unicorn, and he is my best friend." I said.

She giggled. "Of course. Sorry Marcus, for putting you in the wash."

"Marcus forgives you." I said. "He also says thank you for making him smell so nice."

She laughed again and put my clothes in the dryer. I stuffed wet Marcus in the pocket of my jeans. He was very small. About three inches tall. He was white with a blue horn and hooves.

"You will be taking orders. Write them down on the note pad in your apron. Then take the order to the kitchen where I will be working." June Cleaver explained. Not hard stuff. I can do this.

The door dinged and a young blond boy walked in. "Mike! I'd like you to meet Bella, our new waitress. Bella this is Mike. He works the cash register."

The boy walked over smiling at me and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Bella." I shook his hand trying not to laugh. He had a lisp. A very very bad lisp. It sounded like he said 'Nishe to meet chu Belya'.

"You too." I said a little strained. Esme gave me a stern look. I got the hint. No laughing at lisp boy.

June Cleaver made me tie my hair up, something about hairy food or some shiz, and we got to work. I smiled at people and took orders. I cleaned up spills and listened to people complain and baby's cry. I only screwed up a couple of times. It wasn't my fault though. Both times it was a huge man. I was nervous. They forgave me easily enough. I think it was the tight shirt.

It was almost closing time and I was dead on my feet when the door dinged and someone walked in. I groaned to myself and turned around, but stopped quickly when I seen the chief of police.

Charlie sat at a booth and looked over the menu. I liked Charlie. He was a very nice man. It wasn't him I was afraid of. It's just the only time I ever see Charlie is when something bad happens. He has arrested me a few times. That wasn't so bad. No, that bad stuff is when he arrested the men. I shuddered and walked to his table.

"Hi Chief." I mumbled. His head snapped up and his eyes widened before they crinkled with a smile.

"Bella Dwyer." He smiled at me. "Yes sir. What can I get you?" I gulped. He placed his order smiling at me the whole time. I quickly brought the order to Esme in the kitchen.

She looked up at me and ran to me. "Bella? What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet."

I shook my head and handed her Charlie's order. "I'm fine. Just tired." I turned around and began pouring Charlie's coffee. Esme looked at me a few more seconds then got to work on the order.

I brought the coffee to Charlie and sat it in front of him. "Your order will be ready soon. Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked. He shook his head no and I turned to walk away when he spoke again.

"How are you Bella?" I looked back at him. "Better." I said.

He nodded his head. "You look good. I'm happy for you." He said gesturing to me then around the cafe. I smiled timidly in return. "Thanks chief Swan."

"Please, I've told you. Call me Charlie." His eyes crinkled again. "You've been staying out of trouble?" He asked. "Yes sir. I mean I guess. I haven't seen you, have I?" I laughed.

He laughed in return. Then his face got serious. "Have a seat Bella." I knew what was coming. I pulled Marcus out of my pocket and held him tightly as I took a seat.

Charlie looked at Marcus in my hands sadly, and then looked up at me. "Bella, you didn't show up for court." I nodded knowing what he was talking about.

"We had no choice but to let him go." Charlie sighed.

I nodded biting my lip and holding Marcus tighter. "Why Bella? We could have put him in jail for life for what he did to you. Both of them. Why did you let them go free?"

A tear slid down my face. "I was scared." I said in a small voice. Charlie nodded. "I know. But you also know I wouldn't have let him hurt you again, right?" He said.

Esme ringed the bell then letting me know the order was ready. I stood up grateful to get out of this conversation. I wiped my face and rushed to the kitchen. I grabbed the order before Esme could see my face and brought it out to Charlie.

"Let me know if you need anything else." I rushed to say then ran into the restroom locking myself in a stall.

Then I cried. I cried for myself. I cried for all the other girls I could have saved. I cried for being so stupid. Hell I even cried for Marcus.

"Marcus. What am I doing?" I asked him. "Why am I here? I don't deserve this kindness." I cried.

The door opened then and I heard footsteps. They stopped in front of my stall. "Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yeah?" I sniffled. "Oh Bella, honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Can you give me a minute?" I asked. She didn't say anything for a few seconds then she sighed and walked out of the restroom.

I stuffed Marcus back in my pocket and blew my nose, stepping out of the stall and looking in the mirror. I sighed at my red swollen eyes and splashed cool water on my face. After taking a few deep breaths, I stepped out of the restroom and ran right into a worried looking Esme.

"Oh Bella! What happened?" She hugged me. It was a little uncomfortable so I stepped out of her arms. "Nothing. Just a long day." I said with a poker face. She didn't look convinced.

"Really, I'm ok." I smiled slightly. She sighed but nodded. "Ok. Come on. Let's clean up. Shall we?" She said. I smiled and nodded, glad she dropped the subject.

Everything was clean and Mike was gone, before I finally got to sit down and relax. I sat at the table and put my head in my arms. Esme sat down next to me. "We had a busy day today." She said. "Mm." I hummed.

"Did Marcus dry?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. I raised my head and pulled him from my pocket. "Yeah, He's pretty small." I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Where did you get him?" She asked.

"I... uh... got him from a friend." I said. She nodded. "Must have been a close friend." She stated. "Yeah." I swallowed thinking about Jessica. She was arrested a while back. I miss that crazy bitch.

I sat there playing with Marcus's horn, when I was startled out of my thoughts by a chair pulling out beside me.

I jumped and looked up to see Meat Head sit down next to me. I stood up quickly, stuffing Marcus back in my pocket and pretended to clean the counter top. He looked a little hurt by my rush to get away from him.

"So how was your day Ma?" He asked Esme. They talked for a while before he turned to me. "How was your day Bella?" He smiled. "Uh. It was ok." I mumbled.

Rich Man walked in then. "Hello everyone." He smiled. My mouth popped open and I quickly shut it before anyone could see. Sweet baby Jesus. He still had on his doctor's coat and he looked like a God.

I shook my head of these thoughts. This whole family had fantastic looks. They were all very different but all attractive. My mind slammed back to the present when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella are you ok? You seem a little pale." He said. I shook his hand off of my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Gah. Won't these people just leave me alone? Like Esme, he also didn't look convinced but dropped it anyway.

Esme and I heated up some leftovers and brought them out to a table as Sprite and Gaypire joined us. We all sat at the table. I sat next to Esme and Alice.

They chatted happily and I sat back with a blank look. "Oh Bella, That shirt is a little tight. I will have to get you some new clothes." Sprite said. "Shopping!" Gaypire yelled. "No its fine. This is fine." I said. Meat head rolled his eyes. "There is no way you're going to talk these two out of a shopping trip."

They both grinned and nodded. It was kind of creepy. "Do I have to go?" I asked. They both nodded their heads again still grinning. I shuddered.

"But first we have got to do something with your hair." Edward said wrinkling his nose. Alice nodded. "Yes, and your nails too." I looked down at my nails and frowned.

"Way to make a girl feel beautiful." I grumbled. They both looked regretful. "Oh no Bella, we're sorry." Alice said. "We didn't mean it like that." Edward said at the same time. I held my hand up. "Relax. I was kidding." I sighed.

"When do I go through this torture?" I asked. "Well we are doing your hair and nails tonight." Edward said. "Yes and we will go shopping tomorrow after work." Alice finished for him.

For real. These two are like creepy twins. Cept, you know. They aren't twins.

"Fine." I said. "They both clapped their hands and said "Yay!" At the same time. I shuddered again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :D Reviews make me update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok peoplez. Here's another one. Thank you for your support! Also I'm sorry for the chapters being so short. I really have no excuse for it. Other than I have writers block. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

"Soo? What do you think?" Alice asked. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked down at my nails. My finger and toe nails had been clipped, cleaned, and painted. "Not bad." I said, pulling back my hand and admiring my dark blue nails.

"I knew you would like it." Sprite smiled. "Don't worry Bella, I'm almost done. Then you can go to bed." Edward said. I think I fell asleep on them a few times. Actually, I know I did. Gaypire would pull my hair every time.

By the time we made it back to the big house, I was too tired to argue. So I agreed to stay the night. Now here I sat. In too-tight PJ's and being pampered by Gaypire and Sprite.

"There! All done!" Edward exclaimed. I looked up into the mirror. "Wow." I said at my new hair. It was still long but it had been cut just below my shoulders and I now had some very nice bangs. They were cut at an angle and made the shape of my face look very nice.

Edward and Alice squealed and clapped their hands.

"Jesus! Do you two have to do that?" I asked covering my ears. They stopped but smiled. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked with a yawn. "Yes! We will see you in the morning Bella." Sprite said. She and Edward kissed me on the cheek then walked out of the guest room.

I yawned again and looked at the big comfy looking bed. Since I had no pockets, I held Marcus tightly to my chest and crawled into bed. "Sweet Mother of the Unicorn God! Marcus this bed must be made of Jesus's hair or something." I rolled around in the bed a few minutes.

"Marcus?" I whispered. "Are you asleep? I need to talk to you." Don't give me that look people. Of course I know he can't talk back. "Marcus we can't stay here. I'm going to work a week. Then I'm leaving." I said to him. I sighed knowing I've taken too much from this family already.

I woke up to a Gaypire and a Sprite jumping on my bed. "Get up Bella! We have to do your hair and makeup for work!" Gaypire screamed in my ear. "Ah! Shut up!" I pushed him away.

"No! Get up!" Sprite said pulling me from the bed. "Shower time!" Edward said pushing me into the bathroom. "Hurry! We have your clothes in there for you already." Alice said. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I have to say. Gaypire and Sprite really know what they are doing. I looked hot.

That may be a bad thing.

"Bella! Hey! You look sexy today." Mike winked at me. I tried not laughing but a little giggle slipped out. 'sheshy' I giggled again. "Thanks Mike."

Esme even covered her mouth and walked into the kitchen. I almost lost it seeing her reaction. The door dinged, keeping me from hurting Mike's feelings. Poor guy. I giggled again and turned to our customer. "Hello, what can I get you?"

We were having a slow day so Esme thought it would be nice for the three of us to play a game while we wait on more costumers. It was kind of like battle. We had a deck of playing cards. Each person around the table would lay down a card. The person with the lowest card would have to answer one question from each player honestly.

I voted no for this game, but it was two on one.

"What is your full name Bella?" Esme asked after I lost the first round.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer." I answered honestly. I turned my head to Mike. He grinned at me. "How old are you?" He asked. Ok these aren't too bad. I can do this. "I am twenty-one years young." I replied.

We each laid down another card. I had a ten, Mike had a Jack, and Esme had a five. I smiled. "How did you meet Carlisle?" I asked. Esme smiled sweetly. "We met at church. His father was a pastor." She sighed with a dreamy look in her eye, and then turned to Mike. "What do you honestly think about Edward being gay?" He asked. I looked at Esme curious for her answer.

"Edwards gay?" She asked with a surprised look. Mike looked shocked. I couldn't hold it and started to crack up. Esme soon followed and we were both hanging on to each other gasping for breath. Mike's face was a very deep shade of red.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Mike." Esme giggled taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes. "I don't mind that Edward is gay. I love him no matter what." I smiled at this sweet loving woman.

We each slapped down another card. I sighed and turned my head to Esme. "Hmm..." She hummed. "What happened to your parents?" She asked. I took a deep breath. "My mother passed away when I was five, and my father is in prison." I said with a blank look. It doesn't really bother me anymore. My dad kicked me out when I was fifteen, and I don't really remember my mom.

Esme frowned and I turned my head to Mike. "Where do you live?" He asked. Esme's eye's widened. "Oh I just forgot. Mike, be a dear and count the money in the register. Bella will you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I said standing up. Mike looked confused but stood up and went behind the counter. I followed Esme to the kitchen and started to wash a few plates. "I'm sorry Bella." She said. I looked at her smiling. "Ain't no thang but a chicken wang." I said. She laughed.

"Really Esme. It doesn't bother me. I've learned to deal with being homeless. I don't care what other people think of me." I said scrubbing on a glass. She walked over and hugged me tightly. "That's very brave of you Bella." She whispered in my ear.

Even though I was comfortable with my homelessness, I was not comfortable with physical affection. I gently shrugged out of her hug with a quiet, "Thanks." She just smiled and went back to the stove. "I really enjoyed having you stay over last night." She said softly. I sighed. "Yeah, it was nice." I replied. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." She said hopefully.

"Thank you Esme, but I would rather not." I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Why not?" She asked. I put a few plates on the rack to dry. "I just don't feel comfortable with that Esme." I tried being as honest as possible with her. "I've been on the streets a long time."

"I understand, but I think you should consider it." She said. That was the end of our conversation.

Thirty minutes to closing time, Alice and Edward burst through the cafe doors. "Bellaaa..." Edward sang in a creepy voice. "Are you ready?" Alice asked. "But my shift isn't over yet." I whined. Esme smiled at me. "We can take it from here, you go have fun."

I groaned. "Are you sure Esme? I would be more than happy to help out." Esme laughed and shooed me out of the door.

I groaned climbing into the Volvo. Stupid rich gorgeous people. "Don't be such a sour puss." Edward said rolling his eyes at me. "Why can't you guys do this without me?" I complained. "We don't know your size." Alice piped up. I sighed as Edward drove to only god knows where.

We finally parked in front of a huge mall and Edward stepped out. "Come on Bella!" Alice cried dragging me out of the car with her. "I don't even need clothes!" I tried again. "Yes, you do." They said together. Creepy.

They pulled me from shop to shop. I gave up complaining when they started ignoring me and just shoved the clothes at me. I ended up with more clothes than I've ever had in my life. Where in the hell am I going to keep all of those?

My feet were killing me when we finally made it back to the car, with our butt load of clothes. I glared sitting in the backseat on the way home. The evil twins were up front singing along to some god awful song.

"What the hell is that?" I yelled over the ear bleeding music. "Kesha!" Sprite yelled back. I covered my ears trying to save them while I could. Gaypire saw me in the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes but turned the music down anyways.

We pulled up outside of their house. I helped them bring the thousands of bags into the guest room. They chatted away happily.

"It's getting late. So I'm going to head back now." I said. They whipped their heads around so fast I thought they would fall off. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna head back to the café for the night. I'll be back in the morning for a shower and change of clothes." I replied. "What? No. You need to stay here. This is your room now." Edward said with a sad look.

"Nah, that's ok Edward. Thanks for taking me shopping though, you two." I smiled. "But-" Alice started to say but Edward cut her off with a look. "If she wants to go, let her." He said. Alice frowned but nodded.

I left them in the room and walked down the stairs and into the living room. I was about to open the front door when a voice stopped me. "Where you headed?" Emmett asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going back to the café." I said. He nodded. "Ok. You want a ride?"

"Uh no thanks." I shook my head. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Look, I can't let you walk all the way back to the Cafe." He said grabbing his keys. I sighed. There was no way in hell I would argue with this giant man.

I followed him out to a huge red Jeep thingy. I opened the door trying to figure out how to climb up in the monster when I felt his hand on my waist, lifting me onto the seat. I let out a yelp and scrambled farther into the jeep.

He held his hands up. "Hey. Hey, calm down. I was just trying to help you." He said with a worried look.

"A little warning would be nice." I snapped then covered my mouth. I did not want to piss him off.

He only smiled and walked around to the driver's side.

We drove for a while in silence, until he looked at me out the corner of his eye and found me staring at him. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." I said quickly.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked softly. I glared at him. "Who said I'm scared of you?"

He scoffed. "It's obvious. You're freaking out just sitting next to me."

I didn't reply. I just turned my head and looked out the window. He was right, but that didn't mean I would tell him why I was scared.

We drove in silence a few more minutes. Then we pulled up at the café. Before I could jump out of the Jeep he laid a hand on my arm. I jerked my arm away and looked at him.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me. About anything. I may understand more than you think." He said with a serious face.

I nodded and jumped out of there. I just wanted to be away from him. He waited until I walked behind the café before I heard him drive off.

Marcus and I were curled up behind the dumpster. I was close to sleep when a thought hit me. "What did he mean by 'I may understand more than you think'?" But before I could ponder any farther on this, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ahhh... now we're getting somewhere. xD I may start updating this every other day instead of everyday. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news people! My writer's block has vanished (for now) and this thing is flowing like the Mississippi River. xD**

**Don't get your hopes up too high though. I still got a long way to go on it. **

**SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

I awoke with a start and covering my ears. GayPire was next to me playing a loud ass ring tone right by my ear. "Stop! Please!" I cried.

Edward giggled but made the torture stop. "Time to get up TinkerBella." He chirped.

I sat up and cracked my back. Uhg. I kinda miss the Jesus hair bed.

Edward frowned at my back popping. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought Carlisle was supposed to pick me up?"

"He got called in early, so I came instead. Aren't you happy to see me?" He smiled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah." I said, standing up.

I sat in GayPire's car thinking about what Meat Head said last night. How could he possibly understand what it's like to be me? Unless he was homeless. As soon as the thought struck me I whipped my head around to Edward with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked. "Was Emmett homeless?" I blurted out. Edward didn't say anything just looked straight ahead at the road.

"Answer me." I demanded. He nodded. "Yeah, He was. How did you know?"

My eyes got wider. "Something he said last night." I replied. I looked back out my window.

Emmett had been homeless. There is no way Esme would let her son be homeless. I looked back at Edward. "Esme isn't his real mom." I stated.

Edward sighed and pulled on the side of the road. He looked over at me. "I might as well go ahead and tell you." He said with the most serious look I've ever seen him have.

"First of all, no, Esme and Carlisle are not our real parents." He said. I opened my mouth to ask something but he held his hand up. "Let me finish." He said. "Alice is the only one who is their legal child." He sighed again. "Esme and Carlisle saved all of us. We were all homeless at some point in our lives. They first saved Alice. She was 13. You will have to ask her about it. It's not my story. Then they saved Emmett. He was 18. Then me, I was 17." He took a deep breath and frowned.

"Edward you don't have to tell me any of this." I said. "No, you have a right to know." He replied. "I was 17. I had been kicked out by my dad when I was 15. I told him I was gay and he told me to get out." He sighed and turned to look out his window. "I never knew my mom. My dad said she ran off after I was born. Anyways, I was homeless. I'll save you all the boring details." He smirked. "When I was 16, I started sleeping with men, for money." He watched me closely to see how this affected me.

I just smiled and nodded for him to continue. Prostitution doesn't bother me. I've been out here long enough to know that it's the only way for some people to make it. Like Jessica. I still miss that crazy bitch.

Edward smiled, looking relieved, and continued. "It worked out fine for a while. I had my regulars. They were nice to me and sometimes tipped me big." He frowned. "Then one day, one of my regulars showed up. He had been drinking. He was mad and mumbling something about his cheating wife." He took a deep shuddering breath. "He raped me." He let out in one big whoosh.

I gasped, as tears started to well up in my eyes. I knew exactly how it was. Edward wiped a tear from my eye. "Don't cry for me." He whispered. "I'm ok now. I've learned to deal with my past." He said.

I nodded but the tears wouldn't stop. "He left me there to die." He continued. "Carlisle found me. I was naked, bleeding, and out cold. He took me to the hospital where he worked. When I woke up, he was the first person I saw and I broke down and told him everything. Carlisle and Esme took me into their little dysfunctional family and the rest is history." Edward smiled.

I gave a watery smile in return. Edward sighed and started the car back. "We're already late. I'm surprised Esme hasn't called." He said. Just then his phone played that horrible song again and we both laughed. Edward answered his phone and I turned back to the window. I wiped my eyes and thought about everything he just told me.

They were all homeless. Emmett was right. He really did understand more than I thought.

Esme and Carlisle were building an army of homeless people. I giggled at the thought.

So Esme was trying to adopt me into their homeless army. I sighed not knowing how I felt about that. I moved on from that thought.

Edward was raped. Like me. I looked over at him, talking and laughing on his phone. He moved on from his past. He wasn't scared. I have a new respect for the GayPire.

We pulled up to the house and Esme rushed out. "You're late! Go shower and change. Hurry!" She shooed me upstairs.

Once we made it to work and everything was in order, my mind wouldn't stop running away. The more answers I got, the more questions I got. I felt like my brain was on information overload.

Esme noticed my head was in the clouds and asked me to take a break with her. "Tell me what's bothering you." She said.

I sighed. "Edward told me everything. About how you and Carlisle are making a homeless army." I stated. She looked amused. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "We wanted you to come around on your own." She said. "We wanted you to want to stay. I don't want you to think that I just go around picking up homeless people." She sighed trying to explain.

I nodded. "So why do you want me to stay?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Because when I first saw you I knew. I just knew that we needed you as much as you needed us."

I looked at her confused. She patted my arm. "Don't worry. You will understand one day." She said in a motherly way. "Now come, let's get back to work." We stood up and got to work.

The day was long and drawn out. Nothing exciting happened and we didn't have a lot of costumers. Charlie came back, but he had a few deputies with him, so we didn't talk. For that I was thankful. I already had too much on my mind.

Right before closing time Esme asked if Mike and I would close up. She had some things to do in town or something. I said it would be fine and she left.

I cleaned the tables and tried to avoid conversation with Mike. He was relentless though. "So Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, Mike, I don't." I replied annoyed. He grinned. Uhg, I knew where this was going. "Do you want to go out sometimes?" He asked.

I internally rolled my eyes. "No thanks Mike. I'm not ready to date anyone." I tried letting him down easy.

"Did you just get out of a bad relationship or something?" He asked. I froze. "You could say that." I said.

"You know I would treat you right." He smirked. I sighed.

"Leave her alone Mike." I heard a deep voice say. I turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He must have come through the back door.

Mike turned pink and he walked behind the counter. Emmett smirked and walked a little closer to me. He kept his distance though. "Ma called and asked me to come pick you up after work." He stated.

"Why?" I asked confused. I had planned on Mike going home and then I would go back to my little dumpster.

Emmett sighed and whispers so Mike wouldn't over hear. "This is ridiculous Bella. Just stay with us. We all want you to."

I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "It isn't right. I don't want to mooch off of your family more than I already am."

He looked frustrated, which kind of scared me. "Damn it Bella, you're not mooching. You're working." He said waving his hand around the café.

I took a step back at his tone of voice. His face softened. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you." He said stepping closer. I took a step back. "I promise I will never hurt you." He stated with determination in his eyes.

I shook my head again. "It's ok Emmett. I'll stay." I said in a shaky voice. I didn't want to anger him. Big men are like The Hulk. Don't make Hulk angry.

Mike stood behind the counter blatantly watching our interaction. I turned my head to Mike and stared at him. He realized he had been caught and put his head down. Emmett noticed and turned to Mike. "I think its closing time. You should go. Bella and I will close up."

Mike looked at me in question. I nodded. "Go ahead Mike. We got this." I said.

Emmett and I worked in silence, cleaning, turning off the lights, and locking up. Once in the Jeep I couldn't hold it any longer. "Emmett?" I asked in a small voice. "Yeah?" He turned his head. "Edward said that you all used to be homeless. You said I could talk to you about anything and that you may understand more than I think." I stated. He smiled slightly at me and nodded. "That's right. Do you want to know my story?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok." He said smiling. He continued to drive unlike Edward. "My story isn't so bad. Not like Edwards." He frowned.

"I didn't have very good parents growing up. My mom and dad were into drugs and things." He waved his hand around nonchalant. "So I had to make money to feed myself when I was real young. I don't know if you have noticed this or not but I'm a rather large man." He smirked.

I laughed and nodded.

"I started beating up other kids for their lunch, and one thing leads to anther I became a street fighter for money."

I looked at him confused.

"It's kinda like a fight club. I would fight someone and other people would place bets on who would win. The winner gets a percentage." He explained.

"Oh." I nodded understanding now.

"Yeah, so I did that for a long time. I was pretty much homeless. I stayed with this person and that person but never a permanent home. Until one day when I was 18. I had a match set against another big man. He was a few years older than me and confidant that he could win. As the fight progressed, he realized that he couldn't beat me. The next thing I know, he gives someone in the crowd a signal and I have a searing pain in my back." he said. I gasped.

"Everyone scattered. I was left lying there on my stomach bleeding out. Apparently he had someone shoot me. It was either lose or die. I woke up in a hospital surrounded by cops. As soon as I was healthy enough I was to be transported to prison. Complications happened and the bullet was too close to my spin. They couldn't get it out. So they called in a specialist." He smiled at me.

"Carlisle." I stated. "Yup." He nodded. "Carlisle saved my life in more ways than one. He helped me out with the law also. I got off on parole and community service."

"Wow." I said. Emmett stepped out of the Jeep. I was so caught up in his story that I hadn't noticed we were here. He walked around to my side and opened my door.

I smiled at him and hopped down. This is strange. I find out that Meat Head is a street fighter and yet feel safer around him.

God I'm a strange cookie.

Before we walked through the door I put my hand on Emmett's arm to stop him. He turned to me surprised and I jerked my hand away after realizing it. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to know if they ever got the guy who shot you?" I asked.

He smiled. "No. It's ok though. I'm fine. Life goes on." He stated with a smile.

I nodded and we walked in. Walking into the house I couldn't help but bust out laughing. Edward was walking around in high heels and a skirt.

"What the hell GayPire?" I gasped out. He raised a brow at my nick name for him. "GayPire?" He asked.

I nodded still laughing. "Yeah, you're GayPire, because you look like a gay vampire."

It was Edwards turn to laugh.

"What about me Bella?" Alice asked. "Oh you're Sprite." She pouted. "Sprite's are cool, Alice. They are like fairies." I said trying to cheer her up. She smiled smugly then.

"Do all of us have nicknames?" Carlisle asked raising a brow.

I nodded and smirked. "Well?" Emmett asked. "Oh, no. You're not getting it out of me." I stated.

He pouted. With puppy dog eyes and everything. I think I melted a little but I'm not sure. Carlisle turned on the charm then. "Please tell us Bella." He stated in that smooth voice of his. I totally swooned.

Stupid hot Rich Man and pouty Meat Head. "Fine!" I cried flopping down on the couch. "You're Rich Man." I said pointing to Carlisle. "Really?" Emmett asked. "I'm surprised you didn't say Dr. Love or something." I laughed at the ridiculous name.

"That's stupid." I laughed. Esme giggled. "His name at the office is 'Dr. McHotty'." She giggled again.

I laughed so hard my sides hurt. "Ok, ok. It's not that funny." Carlisle pouted.

Oh my Unicorn God! He is so adorable when he pouts. "So what's mine?" Emmett bounced.

"Uh..." I gulped. "Please don't be mad." I said. He smiled reassuringly. "Meat Head." I blurted out. Everyone was quiet for a beat then the house was filled with laughter. I sighed, seeing Emmett laugh.

Thank god for small miracles. After everyone calmed down Esme asked about her name. "June Cleaver." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Not the first time I heard that."

"So why are you wearing that?" I asked GayPire. He smirked. "Alice asked me to."

I turned to Alice. "I just wanted to see how it looked on him." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You people are so strange." I mumbled then yawned. "Well goodnight everyone. Marcus and I are going to bed."

"Goodnight." They shouted after me.

"Who's Marcus?" I heard Emmett ask.

* * *

**There you have Edward and Emmett's story. Heavy stuff. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I would like to thank ****Anchalee, jessa76, scigeekgirl, TwilightSVU, and torchwood1890. You guys make me happier than a dog tick on a St. Bernard's back. :D **

**This chapter is short but very important.**

**(SM owns twilight, I only have a stuffed unicorn named Emmett)**

* * *

It's the end of the week. I told myself that I would leave today, but that was before I found out about everyone's past.

I asked Alice about her past the day after I found out everything. Her past wasn't as bad as Edward's or even Emmett's.

She had been dropped off at a neighbor's house when she was 7. Her mother never returned. The government put her in an orphanage and Carlisle and Esme adopted her when they found out they couldn't have any children. I asked Alice why they would adopt an older child; she said that they felt no one wanted older children so that is why they chose her.

It was really a touching story. I see Esme and Carlisle in a whole new light now. In fact I see them all in a whole new light. I feel a lot closer to them.

I never told them my back ground. They haven't pressured me, but I can tell Emmett is getting anxious.

Speaking of Emmett, we have grown a lot closer. I still keep my distance at times but I'm not afraid to talk to him or sit by him. He's pretty smart for a Meat Head, and he loves to make people laugh. He never lets his past affect him.

I could learn a lot from this new family.

The door dinged breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Charlie walk in again. He had a determined look on his face.

My eyes widened when he didn't sit in his usual seat, but instead walked straight to me. "Bella, I need to talk to you." He stated in an official tone.

I gulped. "Ok." I nodded and sat at a table.

He sat down beside me. "Bella, Felix has..." I cringed at the name. Charlie noticed and smiled sympathetically. "He has been arrested. For rape." He stated bluntly. I gasped. Oh God no! I let him get to another girl. I started to cry.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "The girl wants to press charges. This is your second chance Bella. If you speak up now, along with this other girl, we could get him good."

I breathe deeply trying to hold in my sobs. I pulled Marcus out of my apron and held him to my chest.

I was so thankful no one else was in there to see me breakdown. Mike has a dentist appointment and Esme was in the kitchen.

Charlie rubbed my shoulders. "I know how hard this is for you Bella, and you don't have to decide right away. I will need an answer within the next three days." He sighed and stood up. "You still have my number right?" He asked. I nodded. I had it memorized in case of an emergency.

"Ok. Call me with your decision." He said and walked away.

I watched him walk out the door and tried to dry my face. It didn't work. The tears wouldn't stop. I walked into the bathroom before Esme could see me. Once in the bathroom I fell to the floor clutching Marcus and sobbing.

A few minutes later Esme burst into the bathroom. "Bella! What's wrong darling?" She asked pulling me into her arms.

My aversion to physical affection be damned. I needed a hug. I clung to Esme and sobbed even harder. She whispered soothing words in my ear until I was nothing but a hiccupping mess.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong." She said after I pulled away from the hug.

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I don't want Esme involved. She wouldn't understand. I need to talk to someone who knows, who understands.

"I need to talk to Edward." I blurted out. Esme looked confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Please Esme, it's important." I begged. She nodded. "Ok, I will go call him." She stood from the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

I sat on the floor for a while staring at the stalls and clutching Marcus. I don't know if I can do this. I don't want see him again. I don't even want to think about him.

I crawled into the stall and puked my breakfast up. A few minutes later, I felt a cool hand on my face. "Bella?" Edward asked. I looked at him with my red puffy face.

He looked worried. "Esme said you wanted to talk to me and that it was important."

I nodded my head and started crying again. "Oh Bella. Talk to me honey." He said pulling me close.

"Charlie asked me to go to trial." I wailed. Edward looked confused. "I don't understand. Start from the beginning." He said.

"I was kicked out when I was fifteen by my dad. My mom died when I was five." I started. "His new girlfriend and I didn't get along. So when I was fifteen my dad kicked me out and I was homeless. I started staying in crack houses just to have a place to sleep. I never did any drugs though." I said reassuringly. Edward nodded for me to continue.

"One day the owner ran out of money, and he needed a fix." Tears started to pour again. "So he sold me. He sold my body for crack." I cried. Edward gasped and pulled me impossibly closer.

"A man, a really big man, came and he raped me." I stuttered out around my sobs. Edward was crying at this point.

"I called 911. Everyone ran out when they heard the sirens. Chief Swan asked me to identify the man, but I didn't. I ran. I thought it was over with, but a few years later something else happened." I breathed in deep for this part.

"When I was 18, I was staying with a friend named Jessica. She was a prostitute. I never had a problem with any of her men, until one day when one of her regulars showed up at her house. This was unusual because she never invites them over." Edward gasped knowing what was coming next.

"Jessica was working, when he knocked on the door. I opened it and he asked if she was home. I told him she was at work. He asked if anyone else was home. I knew he was up to no good. I guess he seen the fear in my eyes, because he smirked and shoved me down. He raped me." I took another breath. It was getting easier to tell it the farther I went.

"Jessica walked in and called the cops. Charlie caught him. His name was Felix Bonner." I shivered. "Edward tightened his arm around me and sniffled. "I didn't show up for trial. I was scared. They had no choice but to let him go." I whispered the last part.

I began to cry again. "He raped another girl because I was to chicken shit to go to trial!" I wailed.

"No. Shh..." Edward murmured. "This is not your fault. Don't you dare think it's your fault."

I nodded. "It is my fault. This girl is having a trial; Charlie asked if I would testify." I looked into Edwards eyes. "I have to. For the girl, But I'm scared." I whimpered.

Edward grabbed my face and rubbed my cheeks with his thumb. "Honey, this is not your fault. I think you need to talk to this girl. You need to get this off your chest. I also think it would be good for you to go to trial and face your demons." He said firmly.

I took a deep breath. "Your right." I stated. "I always am." Edward smirked.

I was not amused. "What do I tell Esme?" I asked.

Edward smiled sadly. "The truth." He stated. "The more you talk about this, the better you will feel. Trust me. I know."

I nodded. He does know. That's why I needed to talk to him first.

We both stood up and splashed water on our faces. "I just realized you're in the lady's room." I giggled.

Edward scoffed. "Are you saying I'm not a lady?" He asked.

I laughed again. Edward's face got serious. "I think you should tell everyone tonight." He said.

"Everyone?" I cried. "Yes, it's better to just get it all out in the open. Trust me; we will all be there for you. I will stay with you through the whole thing." He said and took my hand.

I looked down at our hands and smiled. "Thank you Edward." I squeezed his hand and we walked out of the bathroom.

We must have been in there a long time. The lights were out and Esme was gone.

"Look Esme left us some food." Edward said pointing at a table with two plates on it. My stomach chose that moment to growl.

Edward giggled at me and we sat down to eat. "Tonight?" I asked still unsure if I should tell everyone.

"Tonight." Edward nodded.

* * *

**o.o *shealds myself with Emmett* Don't hate me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people. This is kinda short, in fact I think the next couple of chapters will be fairly short. **

**(SM owns all.)**

* * *

I sat on the couch with Edward holding my hand. Esme and Alice were holding each other and crying. Emmett looked pissed. He was pacing the living room, and Carlisle looked stunned.

"Don't worry Bella. We will be there for everything." Carlisle said. I nodded. I knew they would want to help.

"You don't have to do this alone." Edward whispered in my ear. I gave a watery smile and nodded.

We sat in silence a few more minutes, with Emmett still pacing. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to me. "That's why you hate me." He stated.

My eyes widened. "I don't hate you Emmett." He scoffed. "Bullshit!"

"Emmett." Esme gasped. He turned to her. "It's true! She hates me because I'm big."

I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I. Don't. Hate. You." I said slowly.

He rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, I don't hate you! I'm scared of you!" I screamed this time.

"You shouldn't be though." He said through clinched teeth. I backed away. "I have no choice but to be when you're acting like this."

He stopped and sighed, lowering his head. "Really Bella. I would never ever hurt you."

I sighed. "I know that, but my body doesn't. It wants to run every time you're near."

Emmett stepped close and pulled me into a loose hug. I stiffened. "We will just have to get you used to being close to me." He whispered into my hair.

I stood stiff with my arms by my side. I didn't breathe or move. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered again.

I finally took in a breath and my knees gave out on me. He caught me and pulled me onto his lap on the couch.

I began to sob. It all caught up to me then and I realized that I wasn't alone. I don't have to be scared anymore. These strange people care for me. Someone finally cares for me.

I clung to Emmett and cried into his chest. "Shhh, its ok baby. I've got you. You're not alone."

I'm not alone. The sentence was on repeat in my head. I'm not alone. I'm not scared of Emmett. I'm not alone. He will never hurt me. I'm not alone. I'm not alone.

At some point I raised my head and noticed that Emmett and I were the only ones in the living room. I wasn't scared anymore. He won't hurt me. I'm not alone.

I began to get drowsy. Emmett still whispered into my hair.

"No one will ever hurt you again." Was the last thing I heard.

I woke up in the Jesus hair bed. I felt around for Marcus. He was lying next to my pillow. I rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:23.

"Shit." I said scrambling out of the bed and into the bathroom. Why didn't they wake me up?

I showered and changed. I grabbed Marcus and ran out of the room and into someone's back. I fell flat on my ass. "Ow."

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and took his out stretched hand.

"Why didn't Esme wake me up for work?" I asked. "And what are you doing home?"

He smiled and pulled me up. "I had the day off and Esme wanted to give you the day off. You had a rough day yesterday."

"But she need's me." I said. He shook his head. "She will be fine. Edward and Alice don't work on weekends so they took your shift."

"That's not fair; they don't need to take my shift." I whined. "Bella please relax, Esme is fine for a day. Now come down stairs with me and we can get some breakfast." He said turning me with his hand on my shoulder.

I sat down at the kitchen counter and ate my toast in silence. Carlisle sat across from me. I realized this is the first time since he picked me up the first morning that we have been alone. I wasn't scared. Not anymore. "So do you have any plans today?" I asked. "No, You?" He asked. I snorted.

He smiled in return. "What would you like to do? I'm free all day." I thought about it for a while. Then a thought hit me. "I have to call Charlie." I said. Carlisle nodded and gave me his cell phone. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" He asked. "No! Please stay." I said a little too fast.

He smiled and nodded. "I won't go anywhere." I nodded taking a deep breath and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Chief Swan." He answered. "Hey Chief, it's Bella." I said nervously. "Bella. You came to a decision?" He sounded surprised. I can't blame him.

"Uh... Yeah." I took another deep breath. "I'll do it."

"Good." He said sounding relieved. "You need to come down to the station today and identify him. "But you already know it was him." I started to panic. Carlisle stepped around the island counter and put his hand on my shoulder squeezing lightly.

"I know Bella but you have to identify him. They can't go on my word, only yours." He sighed. I nodded. "Ok, I'll uh... I'll be there soon." I said shakily into the phone.

"See you soon." He said hanging up. I turned to Carlisle. "I have to go to the station and identify him."

"Don't panic. He won't be able to see you." Carlisle tried to sooth me. "That's not the problem. I don't want to see him." I said shaking my head as the tears started to well up.

God! I am such a baby. I have never cried so much in my life.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Carlisle whispered pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and dried my eyes. "Ok. I have to do this." I said determined.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and walked with me to the door. "Remember, you're not alone." He said handing me my coat and putting his on.

We pulled into the station and got out. I kept repeating Carlisle's words in my head to keep from hyperventilating. Carlisle walked beside me with his hand on my shoulder for support.

"Hello what can I do for you?" The lady smiled. "We are here to see Chief Swan." Carlisle stated in his smooth voice. She seemed a little stunned at first then she quickly smiled at him and stood up. "Of course right this way." Said to him ignoring me.

I giggled a little at her flirty eyes and the way she not so subtly fixed her bra. Carlisle smiled down at me and winked. We reached Charlie's door and she knocked. "Chief Swan someone is here to see you." She said sticking her head in.

"Send them in." I heard him say. She pushed the door open for us and backed away. Carlisle nudged me in and I looked over at Charlie.

He smiled. "Bella. Have a seat." He said pointing to the two chairs across from his desk. I sat down. "Hi Charlie. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, nice to meet you." Charlie smiled shaking his hand. Carlisle smiled back. "Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie. Shall we get down to it then?" He asked. I nodded.

"Before you identify him, I just want to let you know that he will not be able to see you. The girl, Rosalie Hale, has identified him and is ready for court. I need to know if you would like for me to find you a lawyer. Miss Hale's lawyer is wonderful and he has a brother who is also great."

I looked to Carlisle for advice. "That sounds good." Carlisle nodded.

Charlie smiled. "Great! This is his card." He said sliding a business card across the table at me. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. "His name is Jasper Whitlock." He stated.

"I have a question." I said softly. Both men turned to me. "Why do I need a lawyer if we already know he is guilty?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "There is no doubt he is guilty, but having a lawyer will get him maximum sentence."

I nodded. Good. I want him off the streets forever.

"Any more questions?" Charlie asked looking from me to Carlisle. I shook my head. "Ok. Let's go." He said standing up.

Carlisle and I stood and walked to the door. Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you Bella." He said before opening the door.

Walking down the hall, I pulled Marcus from my pocket and held him tightly in my hand.

Charlie walked us into a room that looked like it came from one of those FBI shows. There was a microphone with a big window. I didn't get to see much more because as soon as I walked in my head snapped to the man on the other side of the glass.

He was sitting at a table with a jump suit on, tapping his fingers. A guard stood by the door. I started to hyperventilate with him being so close to me. Carlisle pulled me into his chest. "Shh... it's ok. He can't see you. He doesn't even know you're here."

I began to shake. "Bella." Charlie got my attention. I turned to look at him. "He can't see you. Watch." He said and walked over to the window. He stuck his tongue out at Felix and then made a funny face. Felix just stared at the window ahead unseeing. The guard never moved.

I know it was silly and childish, but it really did cheer me up. I smiled and Carlisle let me go. I took a small step forward, then another, and another, until I stood right in front of the window.

Felix just looked around and kept tapping his fingers. So I done what any normal person would have done.

I flipped him off and stuck my tongue out.

Charlie and Carlisle laughed. "I'm guessing you recognize him?" Charlie asked through his chuckles. I nodded. "Yeah, that's him." I stated.

The more I looked at him the braver I got. I wanted to march into that room and give him a swift kick in the balls. Then run like hell. What? He's huge!

Charlie walked us out. "Be sure to give Mr. Whitlock a call and if you need anything at all, just call me." Charlie smiled at us.

I nodded my head and did the unthinkable. I hugged him. "Thank you Charlie." He stood stiff for a moment then wrapped his arms around me. "Anytime kiddo." He replied.

As soon as we got home, I called Mr. Whitlock to set up a meeting. He agreed to meet me the next day.

Carlisle drove us to the café later that night. Emmett was supposed to meet us there.

Once we were all seated around the two tables we had pushed together, I explained what went on that day and about my meeting with Mr. Whitlock the next day.

"You flipped him off?" Emmett asked smirking. I laughed and nodded. "I'd like to do a lot more than that to him." He said.

"Alice or I could take you to the lawyer in the morning." Edward said changing the subject. "That way one of us could stay here with Esme."

Emmett shook his head. "I'll take her. I don't have to work tomorrow."

Edward shrugged. "Ok."

"Oh that reminds me." Esme exclaimed. "I hired someone to share your shift, Bella, so you don't have to work as much."

"I don't mind working Esme. I have nothing better to do." I said shrugging. "Your days are about to get a lot busier." She said.

I nodded. She's probably right, and I would feel bad if I left Esme and Mike alone. "We should get home. We all have a busy day tomorrow." Carlisle said.

Everyone stood up and brought their plates to the kitchen. We all worked together in silence, cleaning and putting away. I looked around at this group of people and couldn't help but feel loved.

This is how family should be. This is where I belong.

* * *

**I love your feedback! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short one. :\ **

**SM owns...**

* * *

I was standing in the kitchen making pancakes. It's the first time I have cooked since I was fifteen years old. I hope they turn out good. Everyone was at work and Emmett was still in bed.

We didn't have to meet Mr. Whitlock until ten, so I thought I would let Emmett sleep.

I finished the pancakes and washed the pan. I took two for myself and left a big stack for Emmett. No doubt he can eat them all. I'm surprised he isn't up. He can smell food a mile away.

"I smelled pancakes." Emmett walked in rubbing his eyes. I smirked. Told you so. "Have a seat Meat Head; I made a lot for you." I said sitting the plate in front of him. He smiled and dug in.

He looked so adorable. Like a little boy. All sleepy eye's and dimples.

"This is good. I didn't know you could cook." He said through a mouthful. I laughed. "It's been a while. I'm glad you like it."

"I loved it." He said standing up with his plate. I stood up also and put my plate in the dish washer. "Let me grab a shower and we'll head out." He said looking at the clock. I nodded.

I went to the living room to watch TV while I waited on Emmett. I flipped channels until I ran across some stand-up comedy.

By the time Emmett walked in, I was a laughing mess. I couldn't control my giggles.

Emmett smiled looking confused. "What's so funny?" I pointed at the TV. He looked at it and laughed. "Oh yeah, I love this guy."

I wiped my teary eyes. "So you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded. "Yep, come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the couch.

He pulled a little too hard, though, and I landed on his chest. Oh sweet mother of Marcus. He smelled so good. I took another deep breath in. I forgot where I was or what I was doing. All that went through my mind was his hard chest and amazing smell.

When I felt his arms wrap around me I snapped out of it. I stepped back quickly and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pull that hard." He said not looking me in the eye.

I nodded. "Yeah, no, I mean, it's ok." I turned to the door and grabbed my coat. "You ready?" I said not looking at him. He just walked to the door and opened it for me.

Stepping out into the cold drizzle of rain cleared my thoughts a little and I took a deep breath before walking to Emmett's monster Jeep.

"May I help you up?" He asked nervously. I couldn't help but laugh. "How else would I get up, Meat Head?"

His smile was blinding as he lifted me gently into jeep. "I just didn't want you to freak out like last time." He said. I scoffed as he closed the door and ran around to his side.

"Things have changed now." I said after he got in. "You mean you trust me now." He stated starting the jeep. I thought about. "Yeah, I guess as much as I can." I said looking out the window.

"I understand that." He said. "Some day you will fully trust me." He smiled. I smiled back. "Yeah, maybe."

We didn't speak any more about it on the ride. At some point Emmett turned on the radio and I was pleasantly surprised that we liked similar music. I decided to get to know him a little better. "What's your favorite movie?" I asked randomly.

He turned his head to me then back to the road. "Uh... Step Brothers. Why?" He asked. I nodded. "I haven't seen it."

He looked surprised. "Really? Oh man, you are watching it with me tonight." He stated firmly.

"Ok." I smiled. "Why do you ask?" He questioned. "I just wanted to know." I didn't get a chance to ask any more before we were pulling up in front of Whitlock's Law Office.

It was a small place with only three cars in the lot. Emmett helped me out and we walked to the entrance. Before we walked in Emmett stopped and turned to me. "You ready for this." He asked. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the lawyer." I smiled.

"That's the spirit." He smiled pulling me through the door. A young lady was sitting at a desk. "Hello, do you have an appointment?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Isabella Dwyer. I have an appointment with Mr. Whitlock." I stated. "Which Whitlock?" She asked. "Jasper." I replied.

She smiled and nodded. "Last door on the right." She said pointing down a hallway. Emmett kept his hand on my shoulder and guided me down the hall.

When we reached the door Emmett knocked and slowly opened it. A young blond man was sitting behind a desk and smiled at us. He was sexy, if I do say so myself.

"Miss Dwyer?" He asked in a deep southern drawl. I squeezed my legs together to keep my panties from dropping. "Yes." I said stepping forward. He stood up and stuck his hand out to me.

"Jasper Whitlock Ma'am." My heart skipped a beat. Fuck! I'm such a horndog today. I shook his hand, then I heard a throat clear behind me. Emmett! I forgot he was here.

"Oh this is my friend Emmett." I said gesturing to him. Jasper stuck his hand out and Emmett shook it. Jasper's face looked a little pained. I slapped Emmett's arm, and he turned sheepishly to me.

"Alright." Mr. Whitlock said, sitting behind his desk. "I'm going to need to know what happened word for word." He said looking serious.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I knew I would have to do this. Even though Charlie has all of it on file I still hand to tell my lawyer.

He took out a recorder and I proceeded to tell him every last detail. Halfway through Emmett stood up. "Excuse me." He said roughly and walked out. I sighed and went on with the story.

It was easier than I thought. Edward was right. The more you talk about it, the easier it gets. When I was done Mr. Whitlock turned off his recorder and looked at me. "Are you ok Miss Dwyer?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm ok, and please call me Bella."

He smiled. "Bella, Now that we have all of this on record, I would like to know if you want to meet Miss Hale?" He asked.

"Yes, I would. When?" I asked. "Now. She is in my brother's office." He said standing up.

"Oh." I said with wide eyes. Emmett walked back in then, looking at me closely. I put my hand out for him and he grabbed it. "Are you ok?" We asked at the same time. I laughed and he smiled. "I'm fine, are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm cool. Sorry about that." He said looking from me to Mr. Whitlock.

"You don't have to meet her now if you don't want." Jasper said continuing our conversation. Emmett looked confused. "Who?" He asked. "Rosalie Hale." I said. He nodded understanding.

"Yeah, I would really like to meet her now." I said. Mr. Whitlock smiled and walked us to his brother's office.

He knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "I have Isabella Dwyer with me." He said. The door was pulled open then and a blond bombshell sauntered out. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Isabella?" She asked. "Just Bella." I stated. She hugged me then and started to cry. My own tears fell for this girl. We stood there for a while just crying and holding each other.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Look at us crying like babies. We are strong women. No need for tears." She stated with a watery smile.

I nodded. "You're right, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. That should have never happened to you. It's all my-" She put her hand over my mouth. "I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are 'It's all my fault.' I will kick your ass" She glared. I stepped back. "But-" I started. "No but's. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's his and his alone." She stated with a hard glare. I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Of course you're right. It's just that... well if I wouldn't have been so chicken shit, and turned him in, then none of this would have happened to you."

"Look at me Bella." She said sternly. "It's not your fault. I was scared too." My eyes widened. She seems so tough. She nodded. "The only reason, I went through with this is because I had someone to give me the push. You had no one, Bella." I looked away. She was right. Maybe if I had a family when it happened, he would have already been in jail and Rosalie would be fine.

"Hey." She said. I snapped my head back to her. "You have a family now." She smiled. I grinned. I do have a family now.

The door opened and Emmett walked out. "You two ok?" He asked. Rosalie and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." I smiled at him. He grinned. "Good. Come in here. They want to talk to you." Meat Head held the door open for us and we stepped in. The office looked the same as Jasper's.

There was a man sitting behind the desk who I assume was Jasper Whitlock's brother. He was extremely hot. He had a cowboy hat and a well-trimmed beard. His hair was light brown. He smiled at me as we walked in.

"Miss Bella. I'm Peter Whitlock." He stated holding his hand out. Dear Bob, this man had a voice of golden fudge. I wanted to jump his bones, and he knew it. I shook his hand. "Nice, to meet you." I said breathless. He smirked.

Jasper stepped behind the desk and pulled a chair up by his brother. I snapped back to reality and sat in the chair next to Emmett. I looked around and got a little dizzy from all the hotness in the room. Good UniGod. This is going to be a long day.

"I'm so tired Marcus. I can't wait to get into my warm Jesus hair bed." I sighed putting on my PJ's. I had a mentally frustrating day at the lawyer's office, but I think things are going to work out.

Rosalie is awesome. We're going to hang out soon. She invited me over to meet her boyfriend.

Jasper and Peter Whitlock are great. They are very smart and considerate. They answered any questions that we had.

The court date is set and now I just have to prepare myself.

I sighed and slid into my bed holding Marcus. "I know I can do it. As long as I have you and the rest of the family." I smiled at him. Just then a knock sounded on my door. I rolled over and called out.

Emmett poked his head in. "Hey, you ready?" He asked. "For what?" I sat up confused. He smiled and held up a DVD. "Step Brothers." I face palmed. "I totally forgot."

"It's ok if you're too tired." He said looking pouty. "We can watch it some other time."

I couldn't say no to that adorable face. "No, it's ok. Where are we watching it?" I asked.

He perked up immediately. "We can watch it in here if you want." He said walking over to the TV in my room. I nodded even though I was a little uncomfortable having him in my room. I just have to remember who he is. Emmett would never hurt me.

He popped the disk in and hit play. "You want some popcorn?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nah, I don't like to eat while I'm watching TV. It makes too much noise." He laughed and sat on the foot of my bed. "You are so strange." He said shaking his head. I shrugged.

He turned around and skipped through all the trailers. "Uh, Meat Head, you don't have to sit down there. You can come up here." I said nervously patting beside me.

He looked up surprised. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded. I have to face my fears. One small step at a time.

He scooted up beside me with the TV control in his hand. Since the bed was huge we still had about a foot between us. He smiled at me and turned his head back to the TV.

By the end of the movie Emmett and I were laughing messes. "Ok." I said wiping tears and still giggling. "That is now my favorite movie."

"I know right. It's awesome." He said chuckling. "Did we just become best friends?" I said quoting the movie. "Yup!" He said playing along. I bust out laughing and fell over. I landed on Emmett's stomach. He let out a whoosh of air and began laughing again.

He started tickling my sides and I laughed harder. "Stop it! You're gonna make me pee!" I said in between giggles. He laughed harder but stopped. I fell back gasping for breath but soon realized that somewhere in the mix of all the squirming. I ended up straddling Emmett. We both stopped laughing at the same time and I scrambled from him.

"I should probably go to bed now." He said standing up. I nodded. He walked to the TV and got the DVD out.

I stood at the door and opened it for him. He stood in front of me. "Thanks for watching the movie with me." He said looking down at me. I sighed with my head down. Face your fears Bella. I looked up into Emmett's eyes, stood on my toes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Goodnight Meat Head." I giggled and closed the door.

* * *

**OOooOOOoohh... XD So yeah, I'm back to updating every other day or so. Sorry, things are crazy around here with Christmas coming up. :P**

**Review please? *puppy dog eyes* **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope the UniGods above have blessed your holidays! :D**

**SM owns all**

* * *

"Come on TinkerBella, you need to chill out." Edward said as he drove me to the Whitlock Law office. "Yeah, don't make me slap you." Alice said from the back seat. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry guys but this song is horrible." I said biting my nails. GayPire pulled my hand away from my mouth. "Don't do that. You'll ruin Alice's hard work.

"Yeah, why do you do that?" Sprite piped up from the backseat. "Just a bad habit." I said shrugging. "So why are we going over here anyways?" Edward asked. I shrugged again. "He said I had some paper work to look at or something. It shouldn't take long." I sighed.

He nodded as we pulled into the parking area. "You guys coming in?" I asked as I opened my door. "Do you want us to come in?" Alice asked. "Don't make me no never mind." I said as I stepped out. They laughed and stepped out with me. I walked to the front of the car and waited on them to catch up.

They stepped up beside me and each of them grabbed a hand. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz." They sang as they skipped towards the door. I laughed and joined in.

We skipped and sang all the way inside the door. Lauren, the secretary, looked at us confused. "Hi Lauren. I'm here to see the wizard. Is he in?" I asked with a straight face. Edward and Alice burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it any longer and joined them.

I guess our laughter alerted Jasper Whitlock of our presence because he came walking in with a confused face. He was smiling though. "Oh never mind Lauren. Here he is." I said in between giggles. I turned to Edward. "Now what should I ask for courage, a heart, or a brain?" Edward almost fell to his knees laughing and Alice had to sit in a chair.

I was gasping for breath. "I'm confused." Jasper said to Lauren. She nodded. "Me too."

I hiccupped trying to catch my breath. "Edward, Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock." I said introducing them still breathing heavy. Edward shook his hand still giggling. "Nice to meet you." Jasper nodded then turned to Alice.

Alice had a reaction much like mine the first time I seen Jasper. "N-nice to meet you." She stuttered out with pink cheeks. Jasper really laid on the charm. "Nice to meet you to Darlin'."

Alice looked like she was about to explode. I don't blame her, I swooned myself and he wasn't even talking to me.

I looked over at Edward. He looked at me and we both smirked. I cleared my throat and the dreamy moment between Jasper and Alice was broken. "You, uh, said something about some papers?" I asked lifting a brow. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, right this way." He said walk towards his office.

I walked past Alice bumping in to her and winking. She winked back and waved her hand in front of her face.

After the papers were signed Edward and I walked out of the office first. I knew Alice wanted to talk to Jasper alone.

"You think they're gonna hook up?" I asked. Edward nodded. "No doubt."

I laughed. "Go Alice."

"I know right. He's sexy." GayPire said bumping my shoulder. "Who's sexy?" I heard behind me. I turned around to find Peter Whitlock in all of his sexy cowboyness. Dear UniGod this man is glorious.

"Oh, hi Peter." I said shyly. "Ahem." Edward said pretending to clear his throat. I rolled my eyes. "This is Edward. Edward this is Peter Whitlock."

Peter smiled his sexy little smirk. "Nice to meet you Madam." He said taking his cowboy hat off and kissing Edwards hand. Edward giggled.

No way. I had no idea that Peter freaking Whitlock was gay. That's awesome. Looks like Edward and Alice are getting them some hot southern cowboys.

"Hello there Mr. Whitlock. How are you?" Edward flirted back. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just gonna walk out for some fresh air." I said. I don't think they heard me as they kept staring at each other. I shook my head and walked out the door.

I stood outside by the Volvo and looked around. Something seems different. I pulled Marcus out of my coat pocket and sat him on the hood. "What do you think Marcus? Does it look different around here to you?" I looked up as a car passed and I realized what was different. "It's me Marcus. I'm what's different." I smiled and leaned against the hood. I see things differently now.

I used to see everything as scary and unpredictable. I didn't trust anyone and I hid from the world. I even hid from myself. "Not anymore Marcus. Things are different now. We don't have to hide anymore. We have people that care about us."

"You sure do." Alice said from behind me. I turned around and she and Edward were standing there with the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"Well?" I asked. They began to squeal, jumping up and down, and clapping their hands. I threw my head back and laughed. "Come on you two. You can tell me about it in the car."

Before I even buckled up, they both began to ramble. "Whoa! One at a time. I can't understand you." I said holding my hands up. "Alice first." I said. Edward pouted but kept his mouth shut.

"Oh my gosh Bella. Why didn't you tell me he was so hot?" She began. Before I could answer her she went on. "He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He asked me out and I gave him my phone number. He said he would text me." She said in a rush. I laughed. "Way to go Sprite!" She giggled. I looked over at Edward and he looked like he was going to explode. "Go ahead." I said smiling. He took a deep breath. "What she said."

We all burst out laughing. "So you guys have dates with gorgeous southern men. I'm happy for you." I said sincerely.

"We need to find you a date." Edward said. Alice nodded.

"No. I'm not really ready for that." I said seriously. Edward nodded in understanding. "Maybe when all of this is over with." Alice said patting my shoulder.

I sighed and decided to get it off of my chest. "Guy's I need some advice." I said nervously. I knew if I needed advice about anything guy related that Alice and Edward are the ones to talk to.

They both waited in silence for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "I like Emmett." I said in one big whoosh.

"I knew it!" They both said at the same time. "What, how?" I asked surprised. Edward scoffed. "Oh please TinkerBella. It's completely obvious." He said like it was common knowledge.

"Yeah, I knew it from the time you told us your story." Alice said nodding. I shook my head. "Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in unison. "Not only you though. Emmett can't keep his eyes off of you." Alice said.

It was my turn to scoff. "It's true." They said in Unison again. I rolled my eyes.

"So what kind of advice did you need my dear Bella?" GayPire asked.

"Well." I said rubbing my hands together nervously. "I don't really know. I mean, I'm scared. I'm not scared of Emmett. Just..." I sighed in frustration.

"You're scared of the change." Alice said from the back seat.

"I suppose." I murmured not really sure why I was freaking out about this. "Listen Bella, Emmett is perfect for you. Trust me. I know my brother. He's just waiting on you to make the first move. He doesn't want to freak you out." Edward said as we pulled up to the house.

"Yep, so you need to put your big girl panties on and make the first move. And remember, it's Emmett. He won't hurt you." Alice said as we stepped out of the car.

"What if it doesn't work out?" I asked as we walked towards the front door. "I could lose a really good friend and things around here will get awkward." I said pausing before the first step.

They stopped and looked down at me from the step. "It'll work out." Alice said. Edward nodded. "And like Alice said. Its Emmett, nothing is awkward with him." Edward said as they both turned to walk into the house.

I shook my head. "I don't know about this Marcus."

* * *

**I know, it's very short. I have not had much time lately. Sorry! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to be nice and give you another one tonight. Mostly because the last one was super short. XD**

**SM owns~**

* * *

"You've been missing a lot of work here lately Bella. What's up?" Mike asked. I rolled my eyes. I've been gone for three days and this is the first thing he says to me. "Mike. That's not really your business." Esme said as she stepped around me and walked into the kitchen.

God bless you Esme. I smirked at Mike and he hung his head in shame. "Miss me that much Mike?" I asked with a raised brow. He turned pink. I chuckled.

As the day came to an end and I carried on my normal duties I have to admit that it felt good to be working in the café again.

Heh. I love my job. Strange. I'm a waitress. I bust my ass for less than minimum wage and I love my job. Wow. I really am crazy.

I stood there scrubbing the table, looking out the window and pondering my craziness when I saw something large moving through the dark parking lot.

I straightened up and strained my eyes to see it. It looked like someone wearing a black hoodie. The figure ran swiftly behind Esme's car and disappeared from my sight.

"Esme!" I called never taking my eyes away from the parking lot. "What's wrong?" She asked stepping over to the window. "I just saw someone wearing a hood run behind your car." I said still watching.

"Should I call the police?" Mike asked as he stepped up behind us. "I'll do it." I volunteered since I had Charlie's number memorized. "You two keep watching." I said as I walked toward the phone.

"Chief Swan." He answered on the second ring. "Hi, Charlie. It's Bella." I said nervously walking back to the window. "Hey Kid, What's up?" He asked. "I'm at the café and I could have sworn I just saw someone wearing a hood run behind Esme's car." I said.

Just then I saw the hooded figure run from behind the car and down the street. I gasped. "Did you guys see that?" I asked Mike and Esme. They both nodded. "What? What's going on?" Charlie asked on the other line. "He just ran from behind Esme's car and down the street." I said.

"Should I go out there?" Mike asked trying to sound brave. I rolled my eyes. "No. Tell him to stay put." Charlie said. "Chief Swan say's to stay put."

"I'm almost there. I want you to lock your doors and stay inside. Do you understand?" Charlie demanded. "Yes sir." I replied. "He say's to lock the doors and stay inside." I said out loud. Esme walked to the front and locked it and Mike went to the kitchen to lock the back exit.

"Can you see my lights yet?" Charlie asked. About that time I saw the flashing lights. "Yep, I see ya."

"Good. When I get there open the door for me, but wait until I get there." He said sternly.

I wanted to laugh but I was still grateful for Charlie. "Yes sir." I replied again. He hung up as he parked his car in the lot.

We stood at the window and watched as Charlie walked around Esme's car with his flashlight. "Why is he looking under my car?" Esme asked. I shrugged. "Maybe the guy was stealing parts or something." I replied. Esme shook her head. "People will do anything these days." Mike and I nodded.

Charlie walked to the door and I unlocked it to let him in. "Well It looks like someone tampered with your brakes Mrs. Cullen." He said looking at Esme.

"How do you know?" Esme asked. "There is brake fluid all under your car." He replied. "I recommend you find another drive home."

"Why would someone do that?" I asked. Charlie shrugged. "I don't really know, but I'm going to do my best to find him. Can you three give me a description?"

I shrugged. "It was dark. All I really saw was someone wearing a black hoodie with black pants."

"Can you tell me about how tall he was?" Charlie asked. "He looked about Emmett's height." Esme said hugging herself with a worried look. I walked over to her and put my arm around her.

Charlie nodded looking surprised. "He's pretty tall. There's not a whole lot of people around here that tall."

"Are you trying to accuse Emmett?" I asked surprised. Esme snapped her head up and glared at Charlie.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying that at all. I'm only saying that it should be easy to find him."

Esme nodded. "Besides, he wasn't as muscular as Em."

Mike and I nodded in agreement. "How much longer are you three going to be here?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, I should be heading home right now." Mike said. Charlie nodded. "You're free to go. I've already checked out your car."

Mike hugged Esme and left after that.

"I've already got people looking for someone wearing a black hoodie. I'll just give them the rest of my description." Charlie said stepping over to the corner.

I wrapped my arms around Esme trying to comfort her. "Why would someone cut my brake lines?" She asked with her head on my shoulder. "I have no idea Esme."

The door dinged and we jumped apart startled. Charlie turned around with his hand on his gun.

We all sighed in relief at seeing Emmett. "What's going on?" He asked rushing over to Esme and me.

"Someone cut my brake lines." Esme replied with worry lines creasing her forehead. "What?" Emmett asked as he pulled Esme into his chest. I stepped back and picked up my cleaning supplies.

Charlie began to explain everything, while I finished cleaning up and putting everything away. I'm so ready to get out of here.

I stood in the kitchen alone and pulled Marcus out. "Why would someone want to hurt Esme? She's the sweetest person in the world." I sighed. "Hey, you ok?" Emmett asked walking over to me. I nodded stuffing Marcus back in my pocket. "I'm fine. You should be out there with Esme."

"Carlisle's with her." He replied watching me closely. I smiled slightly. "Really Emmett, I'm ok." He sighed and walked over pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and breath in his scent. "Why would someone try to hurt Esme?" I asked into his chest. "I don't know, but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." He said into my hair.

"I know. I'm just so confused." I said pulling away from him. Even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. "So am I." He said dropping his arms at his sides. "Come on. Let's get you home." He said holding open the door leading to the dining area. I walked out and grabbed my coat.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Emmett as I slid it on. "Charlie left not long after I arrived and Esme and Carlisle left when I came into the kitchen."

"Oh." I murmured as we walked out the front door and I locked it. Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to his jeep. I looked over and noticed Esme's car. "What about Esme's car?" I asked as he helped me into my seat. He walked around and got in. "I'll fix it tomorrow. I have the day off. I'm probably just going to hang around the café anyways." He said as he backed out.

"That makes me feel better." I admitted looking at him. "Knowing that you'll be there just in case."

Emmett smiled and took my hand. The rest of the drive was quiet with both of us lost in our own thoughts.

He parked the jeep and came around to my side as I jumped out. "Will you watch a movie with me tonight?" I asked. I really didn't want to be alone tonight. His smile was blinding. "Sure. What do you want to watch?" I shook my head and closed the door. "Doesn't matter." He nodded and we walked into the house hand in hand.

Alice and Edward were on the couch talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey." I said letting go of Emmett's hand and sitting next to Esme. "You ok?" I asked. She smiled and patted my knee. "I'm fine. These things happen." I smiled and nodded.

"Well Emmett and I are going to watch a movie. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Night!" They shouted after us. "I'm going to run to my room to change and grab a movie." He said pointing at his room with his thumb. "Ok." I replied walking to my room.

I sighed as I put on my PJ's. "Thank the UniGods above for Emmett." I said aloud to Marcus.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed holding Marcus. Emmett knocked on the door and I called out. He walked in holding up a DVD case. "Wanna watch Step Brothers again?" He asked. "Sure. We could use some comedy tonight." I said scooting back and pulling the covers over me.

He popped the disk in and walked over to sit beside me. I pulled the covers back so he could get under. He smiled and lay down next to me. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. I felt him let out a breath and wrap his arm around me.

I know I surprised him with my boldness tonight but I was too tired to care. I think I fell asleep before the movie even started.

* * *

**O.O Review O.O Please _ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey party people! Big stuff goin down in this chapter! :D :D**

**SM owns Twilight, but I got's two new unicorns for Christmas. :D I named one Jasper and the other Peter. :) Me so happy.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to work today?" I asked Esme as we sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Yeah, you had a rough night. I can take your shift today." Emmett agreed.

"No, I'm fine. I want to go to work. I'm not going to let a little thing like this stop me." Esme smiled taking a sip of her water.

I shrugged and changed the subject. I knew Esme wouldn't give in. "Edward and Alice have dates tonight." I smirked.

Meat Head looked surprised but Esme only smiled and nodded. "With who?" He asked. "The Whitlock's." Esme replied.

"Really?" He asked with raised brows. "Yeah, Edwards going out with Peter and Alice with Jasper. I think it's a double date." I said nodding.

Emmett smirked and sat back. "Well, I think I may be a little bit relieved about that." He said looking over at me. I raised a brow. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because maybe now I have a chance with you." He replied sheepishly.

I smiled shyly and put my head down trying not to blush. "Awww..." Esme cooed. Emmett and I both chuckled. "Why would you think you don't have a chance with me?" I asked.

"I saw the way you looked at them." He said shrugging. "That's why I backed off."

"Well can you blame her?" Esme asked. "Those boys are hot!" She said fanning herself. I bust out laughing. "Maaaa..." Emmett whined with a disgusted face.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She said standing up and pinching his cheeks. I giggled as he stood up and swiped her hand away.

Emmett drove us to the café and since he had nothing else to do, Esme made him work with me.

I was alright with it at first but now it's getting frustrating. He glares at every man that I talk to. I don't know if I should be flattered or mad.

I walked into the kitchen and sat the dishes in the sink angrily. "Careful." Esme said looking up at the loud noise. "I'm sorry Esme. I'm just so... Arg!" I said pounding my head on the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" She asked walking over and grabbing my shoulders. "I can't work with him." I sighed.

"Why? What's he doing?" She asked confused. "He's running all of my customers away. I haven't made one tip today because he keeps glaring at all the men."

Esme laughed. "It's not funny." I whined. "Yes it is." She said smiling. "He's jealous. It's cute."

I giggled. "It is kinda cute." She nodded. "Tell him to come back here. I'll have a talk with him."

I nodded and walked back out. Emmett was wiping a table as I walked over to him. I lay my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to smile at me. "Esme wants to talk to you." I said taking the cleaning supplies out of his hands. He looked confused but walked into the kitchen anyways.

"Can I get you a refill?" I asked the elderly gentleman sitting at table 2. "Yes, please." He smiled and handed me his cup. I took it and headed to the kitchen. Old people are so nice.

When I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help but smirk. Emmett was pouting and washing dishes. He looked up when I sat the cup down beside him. "Having fun Meat Head?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you mad or to make you lose tips." He said hanging his head in shame.

"Aww... It's ok." I said as though I was talking to a two-year-old. "Big old Meat Head was jealous of all the wittle bitty men talking to Bewwa."

He pouted. "S'not funny."

I laughed. "Yes it is." Esme and I said in unison. I laughed again and poured the refill walking back out of the kitchen.

"There you are sir." I smiled giving him his cup. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No ma'am." He said. "Alright, just let me know if you need anything." I replied walking away.

It was closing time once again and Emmett had just fixed Esme's car when the phone rang.

"Esme's Cafe." Mike answered. It still cracks me up to hear him talk. I giggled. 'Eshme's cafe'.

He held the phone up. "It's for you, Bella." He said. "For me?" I asked walking to the phone. He nodded and held it out to me.

I wonder who would call me? "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Bella! It's Rose."

"Oh Rose! What's up?" I asked surprised that she would call me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for diner. I want you to meet Royce." She replied.

"Uh, sure. Mind if Emmett joins?" I asked. "That's a great idea. Royce will have a man to talk to so you and I can have girl talk." She laughed.

I laughed as well. "What's your address?" I asked and wrote it down.

"See you soon." I said hanging up the phone.

"Mind going to Rosalie's tonight for diner?" I asked Emmett. "Sure. Sounds like fun." He said smiling.

"What about Esme?" I asked as the thought struck me. "No worries." He said pointing to the parking lot as Carlisle stepped out of his car.

God UniGod that man was fine with his white doctor's coat and those perfect lips. He's hotter than a goat's ass in a pepper patch.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

I rang the doorbell at the address Rose gave to me. "I hope this is the right place." I said ringing it again. "I'm sure it is." Emmett said laying his hand on my shoulder.

A young man with blond hair opened the door. "You must be Bella and Emmett." He smiled stepping aside.

"Yeah, are you Royce?" I asked. He nodded and we shook hands. "Rose is in the kitchen." He said to me as he shook Emmett's hand.

"Nice place." I said as we followed Royce into the Kitchen. "Thank you. Rose does all the decorating." He praised her.

"Are you bragging again?" She asked him as we walked into the kitchen. "Of course I am. When you have something this wonderful you have to brag about it." He replied taking her hand a twirling her around. She laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"You look beautiful today, as always Rosalie." I said to her. She didn't even have to try and she would be the most beautiful person in the room. "So do you Miss Bella." She smiled and hugged me.

"Emmett, nice to see you again." She smiled at him. "You too." He gave a dimpled smile.

"Why don't you show Emmett your gun collection Royce?" Rose said. Emmett's eyes popped. "You gotta gun collection." He sounded like a five-year-old. I snickered. Royce nodded with a big smile. "Sure do! Wanna see it?"

This time Rose snickered. Emmett nodded. "Race you there!" Royce said running out of the kitchen with Emmett hot on his trail. "No fair. I don't know where we're going!" He called after him.

Rosalie and I bust out laughing. "Boys." She said. I nodded. "So what's up?" She asked as she opened the oven and took a look inside. It smelled so good. I was starving.

"Not a whole lot." I replied but then I remembered last night. "Oh, we had a small scare last night."

She looked up worried. "What about?" She asked. I told her about someone cutting Esme's brake lines last night and she seemed just as confused as me.

"Esme is so sweet. Why would anyone want to hurt her?" She asked looking confused and worried. "That's what I want to know." I sighed.

"You and Emmett seem to be pretty close." She said changing the subject.

"I know." I sighed. "He said something to me this morning and I can't stop thinking about it." I said rubbing my forehead.

"What did he say?" She asked like she was getting some juicy gossip. "Well Esme and I were telling him about Edward and Alice having a double date tonight with the Whitlock's and-"

"Wait." She cut me off holding her hand up. "Jasper's gay?" She asked surprised. I laughed and shook my head.

"Shut up!" She said jumping out of her seat with wide eyes. "Peter's gay?"

I nodded still laughing. "I know I was surprised at first too."

"Ok. Ok. Continue." She said sitting back down still looking slightly surprised. "So anyways, I told him about the date and he said he was relieved. I asked him why and he said because now he might have a chance with me."

"No way!" Rose said with a huge smile. I nodded. "And all day at work he was being a jealous ass with all of my customers."

"Aww... That's cute. I love it when Royce is jealous. It makes me feel wanted." She said wrinkling her nose with a smile.

"Yeah, it was cute and it did make me feel wanted. It just confused me." I replied shaking my head.

"What's so confusing? Emmett's got the hots for you." She said shrugging.

"Rose I've never been in a relationship before and the only time I've ever been with a man is when... Well..." I sighed and hung my head.

She walked around the table and put her arm around me. "Honey that is not making love to a man. That's not even sex. So don't you even think about that when you are with Emmett. Trust me I know. I was scared to be with Royce after it happened to me too."

"What did you do?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled sadly. "It took a while and a lot of courage, but I faced my fears head on. And it was wonderful." She sighed happily. "Royce was so gentle and caring. He completely let me take charge. That's what you need. Power. You have to feel like you have all the power in the bedroom." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Besides, I don't think Emmett would mind that." She winked.

All throughout supper I couldn't stop thinking about what Rosalie said. I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt me, but thinking about being intimate with him still makes me scared.

"You ok? You had your head in the clouds the whole time we ate." Emmett asked as he lifted me up into his jeep. I nodded. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked standing by my door. I took his hand and smiled. "Not now. But soon." I said and let go of his hand with a gentle squeeze.

He nodded smiling and closed my door. As he walked around the front of the jeep tossing his keys up in the air he dropped them. I laughed at his goofiness. He bent down to pick them up.

He was down for way too long to just pick up keys so I opened my door and called his name.

"Stay in the jeep." He said urgently as he stood back up looking around wildly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Someone cut my brake lines." He said.

Shit! First Esme then Emmett. What do they have against this family? Then the thought struck me as I pulled Marcus out of my pocket.

"Me." I gasped jumping out of the jeep. "Please stay in the jeep Bella." Emmett begged stepping over to me. "Em, Emmett they want me." I said frantically clutching Marcus to my chest. "What are you talking about?" He asked laying a hand on each of my arms.

"Think about it Emmett." I whimpered. "I was going to ride home with Esme and now I'm riding home with you."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Let's go back in and call Charlie." He said steering me to the house.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked concerned. "Someone cut my brake lines." Emmett said. "Can we wait in here till Charlie gets here?"

"Yeah, sure, come in." She said stepping out of the way with a worried look.

"It seems like someone is trying to hurt you Bella." Charlie said standing in Rose's living room. "Why would someone want to hurt Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah, the only person I can think of who would want to hurt Bella, is in prison." Emmett stated even though we already figured out someone was after me.

Charlie nodded and rubbed his mustache. I think it helps him think. Rub that stache Charlie! May the power of the stache be with you.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" Charlie asked me. "No." I said shaking my head. "There's my dad, but I think he's still in prison and there's Felix. He's locked up too." I sighed rubbing my forehead. Wait... what about... "Demetri!" I shouted snapping my fingers. "Who?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"The first guy." I said to Charlie. "You remember when I called you to that crack house."

Charlie rubbed his stache nodding. "Possibly."

"You really think it could be him?" Emmett asked rubbing my shoulders. "Why not? I can't think of anyone else who would hate me that much."

"I'm confused." Rosalie said looking puzzled. Royce nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you about it later." I said leaning against Emmett. She nodded.

Charlie sighed. "I'm going to get the team down here to see if we can get some prints on anything. It's getting late. You two should head home." He said looking at Emmett and me.

"I'll give you a ride." Royce volunteered.

* * *

**Woooo! Lot's of things for Bella to deal with here. Me thinks she will be having a long chat with Marcus.**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is probably a disappointment, but this story is getting harder to write for me. :P**

**SM owns all. (But Emmett owns me ;)**

* * *

"Esme, why didn't you wake me up earlier? We're gonna be late!" I exclaimed running down the stairs. "She's already gone." Meat Head announced walking into my view. I paused on the last step. "Are you taking me to work then?" I asked him. He shook his head. "We thought it would be better for you to lay low for a while."

"But-"I began to protest when he cut me off. "Don't argue with me on this Bella. We are only concerned about your safety." He said holding his hand up.

"But I'm gonna be bored all day." I whined. Emmett chuckled. "No you're not; I'm going to be here with you."

"You have work." I said. He shook his head and held out his hand. I've noticed lately that Emmett and I have become a lot more touchy feely. I think I like it.

I took his hand and he walked me to the couch. "I took another day off."

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused. "Because I'm not going to leave you alone when there is some crazy person out there trying to kill you." He said squeezing my hand gently. I wanted to yell at him for thinking that I can't take care of myself but I was kind of looking forward to a whole day alone with Emmett.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. He looked surprised. "You're not mad at me?" He asked back. I shook my head and sighed. "Anger is the wind that blows out the flame of reason." I quoted.

"Pretty serious words coming from you." He said tapping my forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked frowning. He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that you're usually joking about something."

"Yeah, Well I'm not really in the joking mood right now." I sighed leaning my head back against the couch.

"I know what you mean." He sighed and mimicked my pose. After a moment of silence I grabbed the TV control and flipped it on.

We sat there watching something on Comedy Central but I had a hard time trying to keep up. I really wish Charlie would find the guy who wants to kill me and this whole mess would be over with.

A commercial came on and Emmett turned to me. "What's up Meat Head?" I asked with a raised brow. "Will you go out with me?" He blurted out.

"Go out with you?" I asked just to make sure I heard him right.

"Yeah, like on a date." He said with his dimpled grin. "But, I thought you didn't want me to leave the house?" I asked surprised.

"Don't worry about it. We can have a date right here." He said bouncing a little in his seat. He's so adorable when he's excited. I nodded. "Sure Meat Head. I'll go out with you." I said putting air quotes on the 'go out' part. He jumped out of his seat with the cheesiest grin ever. "Ok. You stay right there. I'll be right back!" He said running into the kitchen. I sat back calmly and acted as though it didn't affect me. When inside I was jumping for joy. YES! YES! YES! He asked me on a date. He really does like me. WOOT! WOOT!

I felt like moon walking across the entire house. But I don't know how to moon walk so I settled for a few fist pumps and a quiet, "Yessss."

I even pulled Marcus out of my pocket and gave him a big ole smooch. Wait… If this is a date then I should be all dressed up and stuff.

"Hey Em!" I called from the couch. "Yeah?" He asked sticking his head out of the kitchen. "Is this like a real date?" I asked. He stepped out of the kitchen. "Do you want it to be a real date?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

Oh no! He thinks I'm having second thoughts, unless he's having second thoughts. "Do you want it to be a real date?" I asked nervously. "Kinda." He said sheepishly. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"I'm gonna go get dressed then." I said standing up and rushing up the stairs. "You don't have to! You would be beautiful in a potato sack!" He called after me.

I couldn't stop the blush that ran down my neck as I ran into my room.

"Oh my UniGod Marcus! What do I wear?" I asked pulling things out of my closet.

Should I wear a dress? No. That's too formal, besides I hate dresses. I pulled shirt after shirt out, but none of them seemed right. I growled and shoved some of the clothes off of my bed. This is to frustrating. I could just call GayPire and Sprite.

I shook my head at that idea.

No, if I called them, they would come rushing over here and make a big deal out of it. "It's no big deal." I whispered trying to calm myself. "Just a little date with Emmett." I took a deep breath and moaned. "My first date with the only guy I've ever liked." I fell back on my bed in a pile of clothes.

I'm not ready. I'll just tell him the date is off. He's so cute and adorable though. I can't hurt his feelings, and if I call the date off then I may never get this chance again. I sat up on the side of the bed, taking deep breaths.

"This is it." I said to Marcus with a determined expression. "This is me moving on." I started putting all of my clothes back in my closet. "It's just Meat Head. He doesn't care what I wear." I mumbled as I put hanger after hanger in the closet. "He told me himself that I would look beautiful in a potato sack." I paused as my face heated up. "He thinks I'm beautiful." I turned and looked at Marcus. "He thinks I'm beautiful." I giggled and shook my head. "I don't know what I was so worried about. I'm just going to wear what I have on." I looked down at my 'Esme's Café' shirt. "So maybe not the shirt." I said as I pulled a dark blue shirt out of my closet. "But I am wearing everything else." I took my work shirt off and slipped the blue one over my head. Then I walked to my bathroom and brushed my hair. "There." I said nodding my head. "I look fi-"

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I took another deep breath and went to the door, slowly opening it with a nervous look on my face. "You look beautiful." He said shyly. Good UniGod this man is as hot as the Texas sun. "Uh, yeah, I decided that I would just change my shirt. No need to get all dressed up. Right?" I babbled nervously. He nodded with a small grin. "I like you just the way you are."

I blushed and lowered my head. Why am I acting so childish? I'm in my twenty's, for UniGods sake. This should be no big deal. It is my first date though.

"Shall we?" Emmett interrupted my inner musings, holding out his hand. "We shall." I replied placing my hand in his. He walked me down the stairs and into the dining room. I gasped as my eyes found the table. "Em, it's beautiful."

The table was draped with what looked like a plastic table cloth that had unicorns on it. In the middle of the table was a huge unicorn made of candy. I saw M&M's, Skittles, gummy bears, gummy worms, and who knows what else. I turned to Emmett. "How did you do all of this?

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I seen the table cloth the other day and it made me think of you. So I bought it."

I nodded. "But how did you make the giant candy Unicorn?"

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, when I decided that I wanted to ask you out. I started thinking about romantic dates for you, but I know you're not really into the whole romance thing. So I tried to figure what you liked best and the only thing I could think of was Marcus. So I did a little research online and came across this." He said pointing at the giant unicorn.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Meat Head." I sniffled and squeezed his hand. "Wait." I said as a thought hit me. "How long have you wanted to ask me out?" I asked. "Um, since the first day we went to the Whitlock's office. When I saw the way you looked at them I knew I had to make my move before I lost you. I just had to build up my nerve to ask you out." He said nervously.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Come." He said pulling me to the table. "I thought maybe you would like to build one with me?" He asked hopefully pointing at the candy unicorn.

"Really?" I asked again excited this time. He chuckled and nodded. "I have everything we need."

He pulled a box from the corner, filled with candy, over to the table. "This is going to be so much fun." I gushed clapping my hands.

Emmett laughed. "I think you've been around the evil twin's way too long."

My eyes widened as I sat in the chair. "Oh my Unigod, it's true, I'm starting to act like them! Meat Head you have to help me!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm.

Emmett patted my hand. "I'm sorry Bella." He said with a somber expression. "But once you catch it, it doesn't go away."

"Noooooo!" I wailed sliding out of my chair and plopping on the floor.

Emmett laughed and helped me back into my seat. "You seem to be feeling better." He announced opening up a bag of M&M's.

"I am. Thanks to you." I smiled patting his shoulder. He smirked and popped his collar. "All in a day's work."

I giggled and shook my head. Smart Ass.

"First we have to make a lot of rice crispy treats. So let's go to the Kitchen." He said tugging on my hand.

I stood by Meat Head while he stirred the cereal into the marshmallows. "Is it done yet?" I asked for the third time. He chuckled. "Almost."

I bounced. "How are we going to get the crispy treats to stand up?"

"The marshmallow will do most of it but we will have to put these in the legs of the unicorn." He said pulling a pack of candy canes from his back pocket.

"Oh." I nodded. This is going to be awesome.

"Done." He announced. "Yay!" I clapped and followed him back into the dining room.

He sat the pot down. "We gotta let it cool for a minute."

I pouted. "But I wanna make it now." He chuckled. "It'll only take a few minutes."

I pretended to pout as I sat down in my seat and crossed my arms. I'm having so much fun right now. If this is what dates are like then I know why all the girls love them so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked with a confused look. "Nothing. Why?" I asked raising a brow.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary right now." He replied poking my cheek. "I was just thinking about how much fun I'm having right now." I said biting my lip shyly.

Now it was his turn to look like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm having fun too."

I smirked and popped my collar. "All in a day's work." I mimicked him. "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong." He said tickling me.

"No, wait! Stop!" I yelled out in between burst of giggles. "Nope!" He replied laughing with me. "Mercy! Mercy! I give!" I gasped out. He chuckled and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked squirming around. "You'll see." He said marching out off the back door.

"What are you doing Meat Head? Where are you taking me?" I asked giggling.

"Right here." He replied standing in the middle of the yard. "Why?" I asked still hanging over his shoulder.

"For this." Then he started to spin around and around in a circle. "Whoa, don't drop me, please." I exclaimed.

"No worries." He said still spinning. My eyes started to cross. "If you keep spinning, I'm gonna vomit all over your back." I giggled.

He stopped and sat me on my feet then promptly fell on the ground. I laughed. "You alright, Meat Head?"

"I'm good." He laughed. Every time he would try to focus on me his eyes would cross. I laughed and turned to help him up, but I fell down beside him.

I giggled and rolled on top of him laying my head on his chest. "Best date ever." I sighed.

"Yeah." He sounded just as happy as me.

I have never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I wanted to kiss him in this moment. I know he's waiting on me to make the first move, unless he doesn't want to kiss me.

Screw it. I'm just going to take a shot in the dark.

I raised my head and looked into his eyes. He looked confused at my determined expression.

Inspiration struck. "Do you really like me?" I asked mischievously. He nodded still looking confused. "Then kiss me." I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked looking from my eyes to my lips.

I nodded and lowered my head. He met me half way and our lips touched.

There were no fireworks or flames. The only thing I felt was warmth. It felt like my body was being melted from the inside out.

It was the most comforting feeling I have ever had in my life. I felt protected and cherished.

His lips were so soft and tender. I moved my head closer. I wanted to be closer. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of forever.

I moved my lips and he responded by nibbling on my lower lip. I moan because it was the most sensual thing I've ever felt. I felt his tongue lick my lower lip and I opened my mouth in welcoming. He moaned as my tongue danced with his.

I felt more heat rushing through my body. This time it all went south and I knew it was time to stop before I did something I would regret.

I pulled back and opened my eyes breathing deeply. He opened his eyes and let a deep breath out with a smile.

I giggled and hid my face in his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was fun; we should do that again sometime." He said chuckling.

"Yes. Yes we should." I said laughing. "I think our rice crispy treats are cool now." He said rubbing my back.

My head popped up. "Come on! I want to make a giant unicorn out of sugary goodness!" I exclaimed standing up and pulling on his arm.

He laughed and stood up. "Ok, but first I have to ask you something." He said pulling me into his chest.

"What?" I asked wrapping my arms around him and raising my head.

"Will you be mine?" He asked with a dimpled grin. "Always." I smiled and poked his dimple. He lowered his head and I met him halfway.

Yes, this is definitely the best date ever.

* * *

**So let me know what you think. I'm trying to make it at least 15 chapters long but idk if i can. lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. If you guys havent read the A/N I put up, I would like to say im really really sorry for confusing you. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter, then when I went back to find the right one, It was gone. o.o It had disappeared. I thought i was going to have to re-write it, but i found it :)**

**So here you go. Really sorry about the mess lol.**

**SM owns.**

* * *

"I'll see you tonight." Emmett smiled down at me. "Ok." I whispered and stood on my toes for a kiss. He gave one, two, three quick pecks and I giggled. He kissed me on my forehead and turned to the door. "You two be careful today and stay in the house." He said putting on his coat.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Call you if we need anything. Just go." Edward said pushing Meat Head out the door. "Bye Bella!" Em waved as Edward slammed the door in his face.

I let out a sigh with a happy smile. "Sooo…." Edward smirked rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Don't even start!" I said shaking my head and walking into the kitchen. He and Alice haven't stopped questioning me since they walked in on our date last night. Emmett may or may not have had a little chocolate on his face and I may or may not have been licking it off when they walked in.

"Oh come on TinkerBella. It's cute!" Edward giggled as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't act like you didn't do the same thing after your date with Peter." I said pointing a fork at him.

"Hey." He said holding his hands up. "I can admit that I'm smitten. Can you?" He asked with a smirk.

I paused putting dishes in the dishwasher. "I suppose I can GayPire." I said shrugging. "I really like him." Edward laughed. "I know you do."

I shook my head. "So things are good with you and Peter?" I asked changing the subject. He sighed and got the same dreamy look I had earlier. "Perfect. Things are perfect. I'm going out with him again tonight."

"Cool. I hope you have fun." I said smiling sincerely. "So what about Alice? How are things with her and Jasper?" I probed.

Edward smirked. "My, my, dear Bella. Are you trying to fish for gossip?"

I gasped. "Oh shiznit! I really am acting like you two."

"What?" GayPire asked confused. I shook my head. "Nothing. So about Alice?" I asked again with a raised brow.

"Well she and Jasper are doing very well. If you catch my drift." He said winking. I gasped. "She slept with him?"

He just smirked. "Shut Up!" I shouted. "How was it?" I asked with a giggle. "She said it was amazing."

I sat down on a stool and fanned my face. "I bet it was. Sweet mother of Marcus that man is fine."

Edward sat down and mimicked my pose. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Are we fantasizing about Alice's boyfriend?" I asked aloud. "Yup!" Edward said laughing. I laughed along. "You know we are not the only ones who fantasize about Whitlock's. Esme does too." I smirked.

"What! Oh EW!" Edward said shaking his head. "Yeah, she thinks those boys are hot." I said giggling.

Edward covered his ears and scrunched up his face. "Shut up! I'm not listening! That's gross!"

I laughed and skipped out of the kitchen. Payback's a bitch, GayPire. I giggled as I sat on the couch. Edward walked out of the kitchen red-faced and sat next to me. "So any plans for today?" I asked trying to erase the images from his mind.

"We could do your hair." He said. "My hair is fine though." I protested running my fingers through its length. "Oh, how about some blond highlights?" Edward asked excitedly. "I don't know. I kinda like my hair the way it is." I said unsure. "Please. Please. Please. With sugar on top." He begged. I sighed and he smiled. He knew I couldn't resist.

"Come on." He jumped up and pulled me off of the couch.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." He murmured looking around his bathroom. I sat on the counter by the sink as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. "If you can't find the dye, that's fine. We can find something else to do."

"No, no, Miss Bella. You are not getting out of it that easy. I'll just run down to the shop and pick up a bottle." He said shrugging.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Emmett will be pissed if he finds out you left me alone." I said hopping from the counter. "He won't find out." He smiled. "I'll only be gone for about five minutes. Then we will get you some totally hot highlights." He cheered and clapped his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but be careful. And look under your car before you get in it." I commanded. "Don't worry TinkerBella. I will." He said waving me off.

I sighed and walked into his bedroom. As I sat down on his bed I pulled Marcus from my pocket. "Edward's room is very girly. Me thinks it is more girly than Alice's." I snickered. I fell back on Edward's bed and held Marcus up. "You're my best friend." I smiled up at him but Marcus wanted to play ninja as he slipped from my grip and landed on my eye. "Ow! Marcus you poked me in the eye with your horn!" I exclaimed holding a hand over my eye.

The house phone rang then and I stuffed Marcus back in my pocket as I ran into the living room. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Oh it's Charlie. "Yeah, hi Charlie." I replied pleasantly. I hope he has good news for me. "We ran the prints and something big came up." My heart dropped. He didn't sound too happy about it. "What?" I almost whispered.

He sighed. "The print's we found did belong to Demetri. His name is Demetri Bonner. He's Felix's brother."

I gasped. No fucking way. What are the chances that I would be raped by two different guys at two different times and they are brothers? This can't be real. "Bella? Bella? Are you listening?" Charlie asked from the other line. I gulped. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked breathlessly.

"Calm Down. Everything is going to be fine. I've got some of my guys on the way over there right now. They are going to come keep an eye on you until we can find this guy." He said soothingly. "Yeah, ok." I said in a daze. This isn't real. When I finally get something good in my life, ten bad things pile up on me.

"They should be getting there any minute. I'll keep in touch."

"Alright. Thanks Charlie." I replied hanging up.

"Demetri Bonner." I whispered looking at the wall but not really seeing it.

"That's right. Did you miss me?"

I gasped and spun around. "Long time no see pretty girl." Demetri smiled sadistically. I tried to scream but all I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish as I gulped for air.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going?" Another voice joined in from behind Demetri. I recognized it right away. James Hunter. The one who sold me to Demetri for a fix.

I still couldn't speak. I couldn't get air into my lungs. Everything started to get fuzzy. Pull it together Bella. You have to fight.

"We gotta get her out of here. You heard what the chief said on the phone. He's got his boys on the way." James said to Demetri. They were listening to my phone call. How long have they been here?

Demetri turned his head sideways like a dumb dog never taking his eyes off of me. "Come on man. I don't want to get busted again." James said twitching. He's still a tweaker. He has those crazy eyes.

I was frozen on spot as James shoved things into his pocket. Demetri only smiled bigger still watching me.

Come on Bella. The phone is right there. Just pick it up and dial three little numbers. That's all you have to do.

I inched my hand toward the phone but his eyes caught the movement. "No you don't." He said slowly walking towards me.

I whimpered and froze again. "Time to go James." He said as he jerked me into his chest. I tried to scream but James shoved a sock in my mouth and put tape over it. Then he taped my hands behind my back.

"You go get the car. I'll hold her here. Be fast." Demetri said to James.

James nodded and went out the back door. I moaned in protest. I didn't want him to leave me alone with Demetri. James is a drug addict and a bad guy but he's never raped me.

"You are so pretty. I can't wait to have you all to myself again." Demetri whispered in my ear with his foul breath. I tried to scream again but it only came out as a choked moan. Dear God, Please don't let this man hurt me. I just got a family. A wonderful crazy family. I have a boyfriend. Emmett. A tear slipped out as I thought about my perfect boyfriend. I have to see him again.

"Shhh… Don't cry, pretty girl." Demetri smirked catching the tear with his finger. "I think I hear James with the car now."

He jerked me forward and pushed me out the front door. They had no worries of people seeing us because the Cullen's had no neighbors. James held the back door open to a beat up old car with tinted windows and Demetri shoved me in. I moaned as my head came into contact with the window on the other door. James went back to the driver's seat and Demetri shoved my legs out of the way and sat down beside me. "We are going to have so much fun, my love." He said as James pealed out of the drive and down the road.

I silently cried as Demetri rubbed my thigh. Oh Please. Oh Please. Oh Please. Please don't do this. At the end of the road I saw Edward's Volvo turning in. "Shit!" James shouted. "Calm down. Just keep driving." Demetri said calmly. I squirmed and kicked trying to make the car move as much as I could. "Be still!" Demetri shouted at me. Then he grabbed my hair and jerked me in an upright position. I looked out the window but we had already passed Edward. I looked behind us. He wasn't slowing down. I cried harder.

He's almost home. He'll know. He saw the car. The police are on the way. Maybe we will pass them. "Just be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you." Demetri smiled and nuzzled my neck. Now or never Bella. I pulled my head back as far as I could and came back with full force head butting him. My forehead connected with his and everything started to go black.

Oh you've done it now Bella.

* * *

**Hopefully this straightened things out for you guys. :\ sorry...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah... Uh... These chapters coming up will most likely be the worst chapters. Just a heads up lol. I'm no good with drama/angst stuff.**

**SM owns.**

* * *

"Oh Marcus. What have I done?" I moaned. "It's going to be alright." He replied. I shook my head. "No it's not. Demetri has us. We are never going to see our family or Emmett again." I cried. "Bella! Look at me!" Marcus demanded with a stomp of his hoof. I looked up at my beautiful best friend. "You've made it this far. You have to fight!" He said fiercely. "What's the point? Every time I try to fight something else happens."

"You are not giving up!" Marcus said stomping his hooves angrily. "Yes, I am. This is me giving up!" I yelled back waving my arms in front of me.

Marcus tried a different approach. "Bella, do you love me?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course."

"And do you love your new family?" He asked again. I nodded again confused about where he was going with this.

"Do you love Emmett?" He asked with a somber expression. "Why are you asking me this?" I countered.

"Just answer the question." He replied.

Do I love Emmett? I know I like him. A lot. I know he's my best friend other than Marcus. I know I would follow him to the ends of the Earth. I know I think about him more than I think about anyone else, including myself. I know my heart rate picks up every time I'm near him.

"Holy Cheese wiz Batman! I love Emmett." I exclaimed with wide eyes. Marcus nodded his huge Unicorn head. "Then you have to fight Bella. For me, for the family, and for Emmett."

"How?" I asked him. "Use the force." He said snickering. I giggled. "You're silly."

"You have to wake up now." Marcus said, his voice sounding different. "Wake up pretty girl."

I looked at Marcus confused. "What?"

"I said wake up!" I jolted awake with a searing pain on my cheek. I tried to rub it but my hands were still taped behind my back. My legs had also been tied down.

"You never did take orders well." Demetri chuckled standing over me ominously.

Don't be afraid Bella. Stand your ground. Fight back. I repeated over and over in my head as I watched him pace in front of me.

I noticed he had taken my gag out. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. "Where am I?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly. "My favorite part. Time for Questions and Answers." He pulled out a chair and sat beside me. "You, my pretty girl, are in a cabin deep in the woods were no one will find you." He leaned down next to my ear. "Or hear you scream." He whispered then chuckled as I gulped loudly.

Don't show your fear. Stand your ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. So I'm lying in a bed, in an unknown cabin deep in the woods. My hands are tied behind my back and a rapist is sitting next to me.

No big deal…

I opened my eyes. "Where's James?" I asked calmly. "He's out getting fire wood. It's a bit chilly in here don't you think?" He smirked looking down at my boobs.

Gross.

"Aren't you wondering why you're here?" He asked with his head turned like a dumb dog again. I nodded. I know he's probably doing this as revenge for his brother being locked up, but I had to keep him talking.

He smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh goody. Story time."

"There once was two brother's named Demetri and Felix." He started with a faraway look. I raised a brow at his 'story time'.

"Growing up the brothers was as close as could be." He continued. "They had to be close for they had no one else. They did everything possible to make daddy proud, but daddy was never proud. Daddy never cared for his boys. The boys cared for each other. Demetri made a good report card. Daddy told him to do better. Felix bought daddy a wallet with the money he made from mowing lawns. Daddy yelled at him for spending his money on useless things. Demetri and Felix were devastated." He actually looked sad.

I want to feel sorry for him but I cant. I have no pity for these horrible men.

"By the time they hit their teens, the boys had enough. So Felix decided it was time to end Daddy's miserable existence." His mouth twitched into a smile.

My eyes widened. They killed their father?

"Demetri was always the smart one. Always better at getting out of trouble." He smirked.

"So Demetri thought it would be better if they made it look like an accident. He and Felix plotted for days on how to get rid of Daddy. By the end of the week the boys had a plan. You see the boys would cut the brake lines of Daddy's truck. Daddy always liked to drive fast." He smiled sadistically and looked at me for the first time during the story.

I stared back bravely unblinking. Don't show weakness. Stand your ground.

Use the force. I could hear Marcus say. I smirked.

Demetri looked confused at my smirk but went on with his story. "Daddy didn't notice a thing until he hit that tree." He smiled wistfully.

Sick. Sick man. "Just because daddy didn't give you enough attention is no reason to kill him." I glared at him.

Demetri smiled at me in a mincingly sweet way. If that is possible. "Hush pretty girl. It's story time." He stated calmly. He looked at the wall again with unseeing eyes.

"Demetri and Felix were taken away from their home and put into separate foster homes where they were treated very badly. Even worse than Daddy treated them. The boys were lost without each other. So they did everything they could to get back to each other. Demetri thought that maybe if he was bad enough they would kick him out and he could find his brother. He beat up the other kids and even killed the family pet. But nothing worked." He sighed and sat back in his chair comfortably crossing his arms.

"They only punished him by making him sleep in the bed with the new daddy." He started to bounce his leg nervously. I gasped and he smiled at me wickedly.

"Yeah, the new daddy knew just how to punish Demetri. He punished Demetri almost every night until he was sixteen years old." He stated as he started a rocking motion back and forth in his seat.

"Finally Demetri couldn't take it anymore. So he brought a kitchen knife to bed with him one night and stabbed the new daddy. But the new daddy lived." He frowned and continued to sway.

"New daddy knew he couldn't tell the police the real reason why Demetri stabbed him. So he told them that Demetri had mental problems and the police took him away. They brought him to a hospital where they kept him for a few days. They decided that Demetri had depression so they gave him pills and sent him back home to new daddy."

His rocking motion got stronger and I got a little more nervous. I've never seen him act this crazy.

"The new daddy was mad. Demetri got the worst punishment he's ever received and he couldn't do anything about it because of the pills. The pills made Demetri sluggish and unfeeling. He hated the pills."

The door opened then and Demetri paused as James walked in. "Got the wood Boss." He said nonchalantly.

Demetri smiled standing up as though he wasn't just having a nervous break down. "Good man. I was just about to get to the part where I met you my dear friend." He said patting James on the shoulder.

"Oh? It's story time?" James asked acting all twitchy and stuff like most drug addicts.

"Yes it is." Demetri replied rubbing his hands together.

"Have a seat James. You are going to love the next part." He practically cheered.

This dude is getting creepier by the second.

"So Demetri went to school. Took his pills and took his punishments like a good boy. But when Demetri turned eighteen. He was free to go. And go he did." He went on with his story pacing at the end of the bed.

"But he couldn't leave without a last farewell to new daddy now could he?" He asked turning to me.

"No sir! Nope couldn't do that." James said shaking his head still twitching in his seat. Demetri and I rolled our eyes at the same time. Addicts...

"So Demetri did what any normal person would have done. He cut new daddy's brake lines."

"So you killed both of your fathers?" I asked stupidly.

He cackled like a maniac. "Yep! No one suspected a thing."

I shook my head. How could the police not see this? How could they not notice the pattern?

"Demetri never looked back. He sat out on a journey to find his beloved brother. Only to come across Dear James." He smiled down at James.

James grinned and tapped his fingers on his leg. Good UniGod that man cannot be still.

"James was an addict. He needed his drugs, but he was out of money. So Demetri decided to help him out. Only for a price." He smiled wickedly at me.

I gulped. I don't want to hear this part. "Can we skip this part?" I asked timidly. He and James chuckled. "No pretty girl. It's a vital part of the story."

I took deep breath's trying to build myself up for the next part.

"Demetri had been at a party that James held at his house. He sold a few of his pills and made some extra cash, but the most interesting thing about this party was the pretty little girl who sat in the corner all night." He ran his hand up my leg. I swallowed back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"So Demetri gave James a little cash in exchange for the girl."

You can get through this Bella. You've told the story yourself. It's only worse when he tells it because the sick bastard enjoys it.

"Demetri enjoyed himself that night. He found a new favorite pass time. After his night with the pretty girl he set out to find more pretty girls to enjoy." His smile was huge as he continued up my body with his hand.

I couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer. How many girls were hurt and raped because of me?

"Yes, Demetri had a blast with all the girls. But he never gave up his search to find his brother. One day as Demetri sat in a coffee shop reading the paper, he came across his brother's name. Felix Bonner. Arrested for Rape." He stated proudly pulling his hand back. I silently sighed in relief.

"Demetri was very surprised and just a bit proud. He was even more surprised at the girl he raped. Little Isabella Dwyer." He smiled and sat down on the bed beside me. "Such a pretty girl." He said gently touching my cheek.

I turned my head disgusted by his touch once again. He chuckled, roughly grabbing my chin and turning my head. "Oh no, pretty girl. Don't turn away now. This is the best part." He said smiling down at me.

"You see, apparently, Isabella Dwyer was too scared to press charges and she let Felix go." He grinned hugely patting my cheek.

I closed my eyes trying to block him out. I knew he would torture me. I just had no idea it would be with words.

"When do we get to the fun part boss?" James asked standing over Demetri and I. Demetri slowly turned away from me and looked at James.

"Go." He said pointing at the door. "But boss-" James started. "I said go!" Demetri demanded in a booming voice.

James jumped back and practically ran out the door.

No James. Please don't leave me alone with this insane dude.

Demetri turned back to me and wiped a tear from my face. "You are so pretty." He whispered lying down beside me.

Oh dear God. Please, please get back up.

He put his hand on my stomach. "Where was I?" He sighed.

"Ah yes, Demetri had just found his brother." He tucked a hand under his head and the sadistic smile never left his face. "It was just like old times. But Felix messed up by screwing this blond. Of course she was beautiful, but she was too powerful. Not weak like Isabella." He stated tapping my nose. I tried turning my head back to the wall but he jerked it back.

"This blond had Felix arrested. Imagine Demetri's surprise when he heard that Isabella was going to stand up with this blond and press charges. Demetri knew there was no way for Felix to make it out of this. But that didn't stop him from getting his revenge." He smirked running his hand up my stomach and in between my breast.

"You're probably wondering why Demetri targeted Isabella and not the blond." He whispered near my ear.

"It's because he was jealous. Little Isabella had moved in with this nice little family and was living it up. While Demetri loses his brother and it's all her fault. He wanted her dead. Why should she get to be so happy when Demetri's world was falling apart around him? So he tried cutting the brake lines on 'Mommy's' car." He said putting air quotes on mommy.

"After all, it never failed him before. Unfortunately, he was spotted. Demetri just shrugged it off. Nothing would stop him from this task. He struck again, cutting the lines to Isabella's new boyfriend's car." He sneered.

I lay silently trying not to move. I knew the end of this story was coming soon. I just wish he would get out of the bed to tell the rest.

"It seemed as though Demetri had lost his touch. He thought of only one other thing he could do. He had to get Isabella alone and kill her himself." He smirked looking me in the eye.

I started to tremble and I knew he could see the fear on my face.

"The more he thought about it. The better it sounded. So he called up his old pal, James. Paid him a few bucks and the rest is history." He smiled waving his hand around.

"So that's the story. What do you think?" He asked as though he really wanted my opinion.

I only blinked as tears slid down my face.

"Speechless? I knew you would be." He smirked leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I tried turning my head but he already had a hold on my chin.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He sighed and stood up. "Damn it James!" He shouted stepping out of the door. Thank you James! I cried harder.

Dear God, am I going to make it out of this alive?

* * *

**Please keep in mind that im no mechanic and I didn't do a lot of research on the subject of cutting brake lines. I know the chances of death are very slim but what ever. lol... I asked my dad the chances and he wanted to know who I wanted to kill o.O**

**O.O I think he wanted to help. lol jk jk**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long. Here's a chapter that was tough for me to write. Hopefully I can end this thing soon lol.**

**SM owns.**

* * *

I tried calming myself down after Demetri walked out the door. Come on Bella. Think. How are you going to get out of this mess without getting yourself killed?

My legs were still tied down but my hands where only taped behind my back. If I could somehow get the tape off I could untie my legs and find a way out of here. It doesn't help any that my hands had fallen asleep sometime within the past hour.

I strained my ears for any sign of Demetri and James. As I heard their footsteps walking farther away, I sighed in relief.

Now I have to get my hands free. As I wiggled around on the lumpy mattress trying to wake my hands up, my mind couldn't help but dwell on Demetri's 'story'.

That man is psychotic. No doubt about it. Completely insane. And now he wants to rape and kill me. It's not my fault his brother is just as sadistic as him.

It's not my fault that Felix raped Rosalie. Yeah, that's right. I said it. It's not my fault that Felix is a stupid fucktard who goes around raping women for pleasure.

There for it is not my fault that Felix got caught.

I finally felt the little needles in my hands and arms as the feeling came back. I worked my fingers a few times and looked around for anything that could cut the tape. I couldn't find anything sharp but I did spot a glass of what looked like water sitting on a table nearby. If I could get the water on this tape it should loosen it enough so that I could pull it off myself.

I rolled on my side twisting my body in a painful way so that my back was to the table. I pushed my arms out behind me as far as I could trying to reach the water.

I looked over my shoulder to see how close I was and ultimately fell halfway off the bed. My head hit the floor with a loud bang.

"Damn it!" I whisper-yelled. Since my legs were tied to the bed post, they were holding half of my body on the bed. It was a very painful position.

I heard thundering footsteps make their way to the door. Shit. Shit. Shit. If I don't get up Demetri will know I tried to escape.

I tried in vain to lift myself up using all the strength in my legs and arms. It was too difficult with my arms being taped behind my back and my body at a cross-ways angle.

The door flew open and Demetri stood there with a murderous face.

"You weren't trying to escape, now were you pretty girl?" He asked calmly.

"No, I wouldn't do a thing like that." I said rolling my eyes, putting on a brave front.

"Are you getting smart with me?" He snarled stomping towards me.

All of my braveness went down the drain like a turd in the toilet. "N-no. I d-didn't-"

"Didn't what?" He yelled grabbing me by my hair and yanking me up. I yelped in pain as he held my body in mid-air.

"I guess it's time for punishment!" He snarled throwing me onto the bed.

"James, bring the ropes!" He yelled never taking his eyes from me.

"Please! Please Demetri! I didn't mean to get smart with you. Please don't." I pleaded with him as tears flowed down my face.

"Here you go boss." James said happily as he tossed the ropes at Demetri.

Demetri smiled as he tied both of my hands to the bed post. Then he took the other rope and tied it around my neck, while I begged and pleaded with him the whole time.

"Shut up!" He yelled yanking on the rope tied around my neck. I wheezed as it cut off the air to my wind pipe.

"Now you will do as you are told or you will die. Do you understand?" He asked and released a little of the rope.

I coughed and wheezed gasping for air.

"I said do you understand?" He snarled in my face.

"Yes." I gasped out.

"Good. Now open that smart little mouth of yours." He demanded as he unzipped his pants.

Oh dear lord. He's already said he's going to kill me anyway. Might as well go down fighting.

I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head.

"Open!" He demanded again yanking on the rope.

My eyes bulged as I tried taking air in through my nose.

Dear God, please let me make it through this. I would give anything to see Emmett's smiling face right now.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I opened my mouth gasping for air. He smiled and maneuvered his lower body towards my face.

I got myself ready to bite. I'm not going down without a fight so you better be ready, you sick son-of-a-bitch, because I'm biting that nasty little fucker clean off.

He was two inches from my face when the door flew open and James stood there with a wild look in his eyes.

"Damn it! What the hell do you want?" Demetri yelled letting go of the rope around my neck and zipping his pants back up.

"Someone's coming." James yelled. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" He said running back out the door.

"Are you sure?" Demetri said running out the door.

"Thank you God!" I cried out in relief.

"Help!" I rasped out as loud as I could. The rope had made my voice hoarse. "Someone please help!"

I pulled at the ropes on my wrist. "Come on! Come on! Please!"

I was about to give up on that but with one last jerk, the rope came undone and my hand was free. Demetri defiantly wasn't a boy scout.

I quickly untied myself and took the noose off of my neck. I stood from the bed and looked around wildly for an exit. My only option was the window. I can't take the chances with the door. What if there isn't anyone out there to help me? I gotta save myself.

I ran to the window and looked out. It's a small drop, but nothing I can't handle.

I heard Demetri's huge feet stomping back towards the room.

"Shit." I whispered trying to get the window open. It would budge.

"False alarm, Pretty Girl. James is just p-" He stopped mid-sentence as he walked into the room.

I kept pounding on the window, never taking my eyes from him.

"Some people just don't learn." He said shaking his head and stepping my way.

Come on! Come on! Think Bella! Do something!

This is it. He's going to kill me. A few hours ago, I was laying on GayPire's bed with Marcus, thinking about how awesome my boyfriend is and now I'm about to meet my maker.

Wait! Marcus! I could use Marcus as a distraction.

I pulled Marcus from my pocket and flung him at Demetri. He paused in his movements as the tiny little stuffed unicorn hit his chest. He chuckled and picked him up from the floor.

All the while I worked on the window. I got it open about three inches and stuck my hand under it trying to force it the rest of the way up.

"This is all you got? A stuffed animal?" He said chuckling. He hadn't noticed the window was sliding open inch by inch.

"He's not a stuffed animal." I glared at him. "He's a stuffed unicorn." And with that the window flew up and I dived out.

"You little-" Was the last I heard before I hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of me.

Get up Bella! Run!

I stood on shaky legs, taking a deep breath.

Run! Bella! You have to run!

I ran for all I was worth. All I knew was that I had to get as far away from Demetri as I possibly could.

Tears blurred my vision as I ran farther into the surrounding forest. It was starting to get dark. Therefor it was cold as hell.

I didn't stop as visions of Demetri's sadistic face came to mind.

Then a thought struck me. Marcus! I tripped over my own feet, sliding in the mud and fell on the ground.

Shit! I stood up from the slick mud and took off again.

Good UniGod. I left Marcus behind. Demetri has my best friend. That little unicorn saved my life and I left him with a madman.

I'm not going to lie. I thought seriously about turning around for him, but I knew I couldn't. Marcus wouldn't want me too anyways.

He's always been the voice of reason.

Focus Bella! You can mourn the loss of Marcus later.

I ran for what seemed like hours, until my lungs gave out on me and I paused to take a breath. I rested my back against a tree as I gulped for air and strained my ears for any sound of Demetri or James.

I heard nothing but a few creatures and the wind blowing through the trees. I sighed in relief and slid down the tree landing with a wet 'plop' in the mud.

At least I hope its mud. That would be just my luck. I get away from a killer rapist and sit in a pile of bear shit.

I touched the mud with the tip of my finger and stuck it under my nose. Yep, it's mud.

Alright Bella. Time to plan. Let's see. It's getting dark, so I won't be able to see very well. Besides, it's always foggy in forks.

I could use that to my advantage. If I can't see them, they can't see me.

But how the hell am I going to get out of these woods. I gotta find a road or something.

Damn it! I need Marcus. He would know what to do.

Stay positive Bella. The family has called the police and people are looking for you. You will be out of here in no time.

I sighed and stood back up. I tiredly started walking in a random direction. Hopefully not heading back to the cabin.

I'm just a crazy homeless chick. My best friend is a stuffed unicorn. Why does everyone want to kill me?

Haters gonna hate. Jessica always said. I still miss that crazy bitch.

I paused as I heard a noise to my left. I made my way towards the noise hoping it wasn't Demetri or a bear or something. As I got closer, I saw two lights speeding my way.

It's a car! It's a freaking car! I ran towards the lights but skidded to a halt. What if it's Demetri?

Fuck it. I'm taking my chances.

I continued towards the car waving my hands in the air. "Hey! Over here!" My voice was still too hoarse to be heard over the car's engine.

They must have seen me though because the car pulled over.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wooo! Got another chapter! XD I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**SM owns all.**

* * *

I watched the car pull to a stop a few feet in front of me, praying it wasn't Demetri or James. The door flew open and a very big Native American man stepped out. He had an intense look on his face and I took a few steps back. So many things flashed through my mind in that moment.

Did he work for Demetri? Was he here to take me back? Was he going to hurt me?

The man must have seen my scared face because his face softened. I watched confused as he turned to the car and said something while pointing at me.

The passenger door opened and a young Native woman stepped out. As she walked out from behind the car door I could see her very pregnant body. She waddled her way to the front of the car with a worried expression.

I stood planted in one spot as she and the man made their way to me.

"Honey, are you alright?" The woman asked. I snapped out of my frozen state, realizing that she had no idea who I was and she wasn't here to deliver me to them.

"No, not really." I shook my head. "Come; let's get you out of this freezing cold." The man said motioning towards the car.

I wish he wouldn't have said that. Now I'm freakin freezing my ass off. I walked with them back to the car, shivering the whole time.

He opened the door for me and I hesitated. "I… ah… Have mud all over me." I held up my muddy hands. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Here, sit on this."

I took it from him trying to smile even though it came out as a grimace.

After we were seated and on the road, with the heat on full blast, the woman turned her head to look at me. "I'm Emily and that's my husband Sam." She said smiling.

"Bella." I sighed. "So where to Bella?" Sam asked looking up at the rearview mirror.

I opened my mouth to give them the Cullen's address but thought better of it. First priority is to get to safety. Not that the Cullen's aren't safe, but I'm sure they've noticed I'm missing by now are out looking for me.

"Could you take me to the police station?" I asked timidly. He nodded with a worried look. "Are you sure you don't need a hospital? You don't look so good. Did you get into an accident?"

"Something like that." I mumbled. I was not about to tell these people what really happened.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Emily stated. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I just need to go to the police station."

We drove in silence for about three minutes before we made it into civilization. "You sure you're ok?" Emily asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." No not really. I'm not ok. I just want to go home. I want Emmett and Marcus. I felt tears start to form and I pushed them back down. No time for tears Bella. You are on a mission.

"At least your color is coming back." Sam remarked looking at me again through the rearview mirror.

I sighed in relief as we pulled into the station parking lot. I never thought I would be so happy to see this place.

"Do you want us to walk you in?" Sam asked as I opened my door.

"No that's ok. I got it. But thanks for everything, and sorry about your jacket." I said giving him his muddy jacket.

"No problem, you stay safe." Emily smiled at me.

I nodded and closed the door. I shivered as the cold wind bit at me. The car drove away and I ran into the station.

The officer sitting behind the desk looked up at my entrance and his eyes widened at my muddy disheveled form.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked stepping around the desk and leading me to a chair.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked sitting down. "He's out looking for a kidnaped girl right now. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked sitting in front of me.

"Yes, you can call Charlie and tell him that the kidnaped girl just walked into the station." I snapped. Why does everything have to be so difficult?

"You're Isabella Dwyer?" He asked jumping up. I nodded.

"Oh, ok, are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" He asked nervously. I smirked, new kid.

"No, just call Charlie please." I sighed, sitting back in my seat.

"Yes, ma'am." He stuttered and ran behind the desk.

"Chief Swan? Isabella Dwyer is here. No sir, I don't think she's hurt." He said into the phone.

I closed my eyes and tried to tune him out.

**(Le Gasp! Rare Emmett POV)**

"Are you sure that's the car?" I asked Edward as we sat in the Jeep behind some trees.

"Yeah, that's the one." He said nodding. "Let's go get my girl then." I said with a determined expression.

When Edward called me and told me Bella was missing the first thing I wanted to do was kick his ass. I drove home as fast as my Jeep would go. But when I walked into the house and saw how distraught my brother was, I knew it wasn't his fault. When I finally got the story out of him, though it wasn't easy to understand with all of his sobbing, I hauled his narrow ass straight to my jeep and we went on search for the only clue we had.

A car.

And now we've found it parked out in the woods near an old hunting cabin.

Edward jumped out of the passenger side and we slowly made our way to the cabin.

"What's the plan?" He asked. "There is no plan. We go in there, grab the love of my life, and fucking kill the asshole who took her away from me." I spat.

I'm an easy-going guy, but you fuck with someone I love, you die.

"I'm calling Charlie." Edward whispered as we got closer to the cabin. "No. No calls. To loud. Text him." I whispered back.

He nodded and started texting. I hope the glow of the phone doesn't alert anyone of our presence.

We skirted around the side of the building and to the back door.

I slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. I put my finger to my lips so Edward would know to keep his trap shut. He nodded and we crept into the cabin.

By looking at the kitchen, no one has been here for years. Dust covered every inch of the room. I glanced around but didn't see anyone.

We slowly made our way to another door. I froze when I heard a screeching sound behind me. I turned quickly to see Edward looking embarrassed and pointing at the chair he apparently walked into.

I rolled my eyes. He better not screw this up for me.

I heard footsteps coming from the other room.

I quickly opened the door closest to me and shoved Edward and myself in. We were cramped together in the smallest damn pantry in the world and the footsteps were getting closer. I watched through the crack as a man with slightly long blond hair ran past us and out the back door. I listened for anyone else coming our way but I heard nothing. I pushed the pantry door open and we stepped out. I started to run out the back door to catch the man but I heard a faint noise upstairs and paused in my tracks. Edward must not have heard it, because he ran out after the man.

What if it's Bella? I ran up the stairs looking for the noise.

When I made it up there the noise stopped. There were two doors. I opened the first one and walked in looking around. Doesn't seem like anyone has been in here.

I walked out of the room and made my way to the other room. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was the rope tied to the bed and the noose lying on the floor.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I stepped farther into the room.

I looked around for any sign of my Bella but didn't see anything. As I went to turn around something white caught my eye. I walked toward the window and picked it up.

Marcus? Bella never goes anywhere without him.

I fell to my knee's clutching the familiar little unicorn to my chest. I let out a loud sob as it all started to crash down on me.

My Bella is gone. I can't find her. I can't save her. I promised to take care of her. I swore to her that no one would ever hurt her again. I never got the chance to tell her how much I love her.

"Isn't that sweet? The knight coming to save his princess." I heard a deep voice rumble behind me. I froze as I felt the blade of a knife against my neck. "Where is she?" I demanded. "Sorry but your too late. Your little girlfriend is dead." He gloated. I felt vomit rise in my throat. "No." I stated clenching my fingers around Marcus tighter.

"I'm afraid so. But it's ok. I gave her the time of her life before I chopped her into little tiny pieces." I felt his breath on my neck as he got closer. "She really loved the taste of my-"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I roared as I grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and squeezed till I felt it snap. He screamed like a little bitch and dropped the knife. I turned around with a murderous face. "I'm going to kill you." I calmly stated as I stalked towards him.

I was slightly surprised to see that he was almost as tall as me, though he was nowhere near as muscular as me.

He picked up the knife with the other hand and smirked. "What's the matter? Can't stand the fact that I was the first one to have her? Don't forget about my brother. Hell, I even let James have a little taste." He cackled taunting me. "Or is it the fact that my mouth was the last thing that touched her?"

I tackled him to the ground and the blade slid from his grasp. I wrapped both hands around his neck and cut off all airways. "You will never touch another person, you bastard." I emphasized each word by squeezing tighter. He struggled swinging his arms around wildly. Finally his fist connected with my jaw and my grip loosened on his neck. He took both hands and shoved me off of him. I stood back up and he grabbed the knife again. I tried swinging at him but the blade caught my arm and I pulled back with a hiss.

I jumped back as he swung at me again. I faked a right hook and as he tried to block his face, I kicked him in the nuts. He squeaked and dropped to the floor. I jumped behind him and picked up a rope. As I slid it around his neck I heard sirens.

"About fucking time." I murmured as I watched the life drain out of Demetri.

I am a peaceful person. I have a few regrets. But the death of this man, I will never regret.

The door flew open as I let go of the rope and Demetri's lifeless body dropped to the floor. "What have you done?" Charlie asked with wide eyes.

I sat back on my heels. "Rid the world of a monster. Where's Edward?"

"We found him out back fighting with another man." He said stepping into the room and checking Demetri's pulse.

"Is he ok?" I asked worried about my little brother. "Edwards fine. The other guy, not so good. Edward put a beat down on him. Any sign of Bella?" He asked.

I picked up Marcus holding him out to Charlie. "He said she's dead." I stated without emotion.

Charlie sighed looking at Marcus. "Well." He said clearing his throat. "This was obviously self-defense. I don't think any charges need to be made against you. There's an ambulance waiting outside. Why don't you go get yourself checked out and I'll take your statement when you're done?"

I nodded and stood up mechanically, feeling like a robot with no emotions. I held tightly to Marcus, the only thing I have left of my beautiful little TinkerBella, and made my way out the door.

Halfway down the stairs, I heard Charlie's phone ring.

* * *

**Sooooooo? What do ya think?**


	16. Chapter 16

***Hangs head in shame* I know. I'm the worst person ever. I am so sorry for making you wait. The thing is; My creative juices packed their bags and gave me the big F-U. It brought me down and I had to leave fanfiction for a while, just to get my head right. Thanks for all of your concern and reviews. It really does mean a lot to me. I read the reviews and the PMs and I knew I had to get back on the horse and try again. So here you go: My best shot. Enjoy.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**(Back to Bella's POV)**

"Miss Dwyer?" The young officer asked hesitantly. I opened my eyes. "Yes?"

"The Chief is on his way. I've also called an ambulance for you." He stated standing up and walking to the water fountain.

"Thanks." I said as I took a drink from the cup he gave me. "But I really don't need an ambulance."

"I'm sorry, the Chief told me to do it." He said shrugging. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I shook my head and took another gulp of water. I had no idea I was this thirsty. The officer walked through a door and came back a few seconds later with a blanket. I took it from him and tried to wrap up like a burrito. It's freakin freezing in this place.

A few minutes later I heard sirens outside and stood up hoping it was Charlie, but sat back down in disappointment as two EMT's walked in.

They started spouting off question after question and I was getting irritated. My head was spinning. The next thing I knew I was being strapped down and hauled into an ambulance.

"I don't need to go to the hospital; I just want to go home!" I yelled at them. "Now Miss Dwyer, don't be stubborn. You've been through a traumatic experience. You need to get yourself checked out." The plump older woman shook her finger at me.

"Lady, my whole life is a traumatic experience!" I snarled at her. Then I heard a ruckus outside and someone shouting. I tried to see what was going on but they put a freakin neck brace on me and I couldn't move my head. I growled under my breath and closed my eyes waiting on them to take me to the hospital.

"Sir you need to calm down, I can't let you in there right now." I heard the male EMT shout.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" My eyes popped open at the familiar voice. "Emmett!" I shouted.

I heard shuffling and a bang then he was in my sight. "Emmett!" I cried in relief.

His shirt was ripped and he had blood on his arm. "Bella!" He made his way to my head and put both hands on my face. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you." He went on but it was hard for me to understand him. Not sure if it's from my sobbing or his.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you have to get out. You can see her again at the hospital." The female EMT said sternly. "No!" I screamed in panic. "Please! Emmett don't leave me!"

"I'm riding with her." Emmett announced with an air of authority. She nodded once with a disapproving face. "Very well." She mumbled and stepped out.

Emmett held my hand, but said nothing as we rode to the hospital. "Are you mad at me?" I asked unsure about his expression at the moment. He looked confused. "What? No, Baby why would you think that?" He asked scooting closer to me. "Because I didn't listen to you. I shouldn't have let Edward go."

"It's true, you should have listened to me, but I also know that when Edward puts his mind to it, there's no stopping him." He said nodding. "Don't be mad at Edward, please. He couldn't have known." I said timidly. "I'm not mad at Edward anymore. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed at first, but he's beating himself up enough without me."

"Where is Edward? And everyone else?" I asked. "And what happened to you?" I said looking at his disheveled appearance. "Edwards following us in my Jeep and everyone else will meet us at the hospital." He stated. I could tell he was avoiding the last question so I dropped it. I probably didn't want to know anyway.

We came to a sudden stop and the doors flew open. I once again became dizzy with the flurry of movement and questions going on around me. On the up side, I had calmed down considerably with Emmett in my presence. On the down side, they took Emmett away from me.

After the doctors checked me out, and checked me out again, and ran every test known to man, including sticking things in my girly bits, which I find very uncomfortable, they placed me in a room and Charlie came in to question me.

"Hey Kid." He stated as he sat in a chair beside me. "So here we are again, huh?" I tried to smile. "Yup, but this is the last time." He said nodding. I just nodded along. Yeah, sure, whatever you say Charlie. "Alright, you know the drill kid. I need to know everything." He demanded pulling out his pen and pad.

The door flew open and I almost fell out of the bed. Charlie jumped up with his hand on his gun. "I want to be here for this." I sighed in relief as Emmett sat in the chair Charlie had abandoned. "I can't let you do that Emmett." Charlie said rubbing his mustache. Emmett narrowed his eyes. "I'm staying."

"Please let him stay Charlie." I begged grabbing Emmett's huge paw. Charlie sighed. "He can stay, as long as you give me truthful answers and he doesn't interrupt."

I nodded. "Deal." Emmett said pulling his chair closer to me.

So I went on to tell them everything. From the moment Emmett went to work, to the moment Emily and Sam dropped me off at the station.

The whole time I talked, I watched Emmett's face. I could tell he was pissed and I could also see that he was relieved.

"I think the worse part about the whole thing is that Marcus is gone." I stated with a tear in my eye. "He saved my life." I sniffled.

Emmett smiled for the first time and pulled something white out of his pocket. "Marcus!" I shouted in joy and Emmett handed him to me. "How did you find him?" I asked as I hugged the life out of Marcus.

"We can get to that later. Right now I need you to answer a few questions for me." Charlie said still writing in his little book.

"What do you need to know? I told you everything." I asked confused. "The rape kit came back clean. But I need to know for sure from your own words, did he rape you?" He asked tugging on his stache. Emmett's face became intense once again.

"I told you everything Charlie. He would have, he even tried, but he didn't get the chance." I stated with no emotion.

"Ok, and this James guy. He didn't touch you either?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. "Not sexually, no."

"Alright then, that's all I needed to know." Charlie said nodding and turned to walk away. "Wait! I need some answers now." I said sitting up in my bed. Charlie turned back to around and raised a brow.

"What about James and Demitri? You're just going to leave me here un-protected?" I snapped.

"And how do you have Marcus? What happened to your arm?" I asked Emmett.

"Well, for starters, you don't have to worry about James or Demitri anymore. One's locked up and the others dead." Charlie said looking at Emmett out the corner of his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Emmett, then back at Charlie. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything."

* * *

**Please don't expect me to update fast. I'm still having problems. Review please. But if your mad at me. I understand.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter of Good UniGod. Have no fear though. There will be an Epilogue.**

**Enjoy…**

**SM OWNS ALL… cept for that plot… that's MINE! -.-**

* * *

After Charlie and Emmett explained everything to me, I didn't have much time to think about it before the family came bursting into my room all tears and snot. Esme and Alice were the first to come up to me. Surprisingly Alice didn't say a word. Just leaked tears all up in my hair.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Esme sobbed. Alice let out a squeaky sob and Jasper walked into my sight and tugged her away. "Hi Jasper." I said. He smiled slightly and tilted his head as Alice buried her face in his chest.

Carlisle walked up next with a worried expression. "How are you feeling? They won't give me any information on your medical condition." He asked while searching my eyes. For what, I don't know.

"I'm fine Dr. Cullen." I rolled my eyes. He patted my shoulder and smiled. "Good."

As he stepped back I noticed Edward standing at the back of the room with his head down. Peter was holding his hand. I made eye contact with Peter and he winked as he pulled Edward closer towards me.

Gotta love those cowboys. I wonder if I could talk Emmett into wearing a cowboy hat and some boots. Oh hell yeah, that would be sexy as fuck!

I blinked out of my mouth-watering fantasy as Edward stood by my bed with his head still down. "Why so down GayPire? Did someone try to still your cowboy?" I joked. He snorted and looked at me with teary eyes. "To tell you the truth GayPire. If I had a slight chance, I'd jump him in a heart-beat." I continued to joke.

"I think we should walk out, before Peter's ego gets any bigger." Jasper said as he walked towards the door with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle following. "But I like this game. Let me stay, please." Peter begged as Emmett hauled him into the hallway. "No! And you and I will be having a talk about this later missy." Emmett said pointing at me before he closed the door.

I smirked and looked at Edward. "Stop it Edward. It's not your fault."

"How can you say that? It's completely my fault." He wailed as he sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Did you tell Demetri to come kidnap me?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Didn't think so. It's his fault, no one else."

"But I shouldn't have left you alone." He sighed shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm here, I'm safe, and you got revenge by beating the hell out of James. To which I thank you for, by the way." I laughed.

"You know about that?" He asked surprised. "Yeah, Emmett and Charlie told me everything." I shrugged. "You're pretty badass for a GayPire. So relax, don't go getting all whiny on me. I hate that shit. It's over, and I still love you." I stated channeling my inner Rosalie.

"I love you too, Bella. And I'm sorry." He said hugging me. "If you must apologize then I accept. Now you need to put your big girl panties on and go save a horse and ride a cowboy." I said hugging back.

He laughed and turned to leave. "That is exactly what I'm going to do TinkerBella." I threw my head back and laughed as he held the door open for everyone to come back in.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked with a bright smile, a lot different than when I saw her a few minutes ago. I raised a brow and looked at Jasper. He smirked with that sexy little candy mouth of his. Good Unigod, I know why Alice is happy now.

"Nothing." Edward smiled. "Was it about me?" Peter asked winking at me. I smirked as Edward swatted him on the chest. "Down boy, not everything is about you." If only you knew Cowboy.

Dr. Gerandy stepped into the room looking at his chart. As he lifted his head he stumbled back a few steps. "I didn't expect to walk in on a crowd."

"Just my family." I stated proudly and grinned as Dr. Gerandy scratched his bald head in confusion. "I didn't know you were related to Dr. Cullen?" He asked me.

"She's my daughter." Carlisle said taking my hand. My smile could be seen from ear to ear. "Ah, well never the less. I see nothing physically wrong with you. So you may go home."

Everyone cheered and rushed out of the room so I could get dressed. I did a little jig as I tugged my shirt on over my head. My family is as proud of me as I am of them. I have my Emmett and my Marcus back. My attacker is dead. I am one happy girl.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

I walked out of the court-house with a smug smile, hand in hand with my man. "I'm glad that's over." Rosalie said standing beside me with Royce.

"You and me both, sister." I said lowly. We had spent a week in and out of court with Felix's trial, and it was over today. He was to spend life in prison. Of course Emmett wanted him to get the death penalty, but I thought that was too easy for him. He should rot in jail, all the while thinking about the lives that he screwed up. I guess as long as he is off of the streets, that's all that really matters.

"We should celebrate. What do y'all wanna do?" Peter asked Rosalie and I. Rosalie shrugged. "How about dancing?"

"Fine by me." I said shrugging. "You lead the way." Carlisle said to Royce and without farther ado, we were off.

"I'm proud of you." Emmett broke the silence of our ride. We were alone. Esme had ridden with Carlisle. Sprite and GayPire rode with Peter and Jasper.

"I'm proud of me too." I beamed at him. He chuckled. "You should be, a few weeks ago you were having a mental break down just thinking about going to court. And today you tackled it like a boss."

"Oh yeah Meat Head, that's me. Boss life all the way baby." I smirked and gave a retarded looking gang sign with my hand. He laughed and turned back to the road. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked. We passed the Forks sign ten miles back.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure Rosalie knows were all the awesome clubs are." Emmett shrugged. I nodded and sat back in my seat. After a few minutes of silence Emmett spoke up. "So, we never really talked about the things that happened when you were kidnaped." He sounded nervous.

"Yes we did." I said confused. "I told you everything that happened and you told me about killing Demetri."

He took my hand from my lap a squeezed it gently. "You didn't tell me how you felt about me killing him."

I raised a brow. What is wrong with this man? How am I supposed to feel? "Uhm… Happy?" I made it sound like a question.

Emmett turned his head so fast I thought it was going to keep spinning like the exorcist. "Happy? Baby, I killed a man with my bare hands. I am a murderer. That makes you happy?" He looked at me like I had lost it.

I returned the look. "First of all, baby," I said patently, "that wasn't a man. That was a monster. Therefor you are not a murderer. You are a hero. And second off all, you didn't kill him with your bare hands. You used a rope." I smirked at him.

His mouth hung open for a few seconds then he shook his head. "You really are the craziest girl I've ever met."

"And don't you forget it baby." I laughed. "But seriously Emmett. Don't worry about it. You killing him made me happy. It showed me how much you really loved me and that no matter what you will protect me." I said gently. I don't want Meat Head to worry about me. I'm in a better place now. He needs to know this.

"I need to tell you something. But I want you to promise me not to interrupt until I explain myself." I said nervously. He looked slightly worried and was about to answer when Rosalie pulled into the parking lot of a club called Breaking Dawn. He pulled in behind her and turned to me.

"I'll tell them to go in without us. Then we can talk." He said, stepping out of the jeep.

I sat patiently waiting and thinking about the best way to say the things that I have to say, without making me sound like a true idiot. "Ok, go ahead." He said sitting back in his seat. "Do you promise not to interrupt?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. I patted my pocket just to make sure that Marcus was there, I needed all the courage I could get.

"Well, I know this sounds crazy, but you already know I'm crazy anyways." I chuckled nervously. "I think that getting kidnaped was the second best thing to ever happen to me." I blurted out. Emmett's eyes bugged and he opened his mouth to probably yell at me but I held my hands up. "Wait, you promised. You see, when I was kidnaped I figured so many things out about myself. For one, I figured out that I love you. Two, I figured out that I had a family, that loved me just as much as I loved them. And three, I learned that I'm not weak. I fought with everything in me to get away from Demetri, and I got away." I beamed. Saying it out loud didn't sound stupid at all actually. I smiled even wider.

"The reason I say it was the second best thing, is because you finding me in that dumpster was the best. You mean the world to me Emmett. And without you I wouldn't have been able to get away from Demetri. You gave me a reason to fight." I ended my little heartfelt rambling with a sigh and a slightly cheesy smile at Emmett.

There was a four-second pause before he attacked me and his mouth was all over me. I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Wait, there's one more thing." I laughed pushing him back. "I have new-found confidence. And I want to try it out on you. Tonight." I whispered in his ear as I climbed over the middle and onto his lap.

He moaned and attacked my neck again. "On second thought, let's ditch this place and get right to it." I moaned squirming around. He lifted me up and sat me back in my seat.

"That is the best idea you have ever had." He said starting the Jeep.

I sat back with fantasies of shirtless cowboy Emmett riding a unicorn. I do believe the day's ahead are going to be fun.

* * *

**I hate to end this story. I've had a lot of fun making it and I LOVE you guy's reviews. Unfortunately I can go no farther with it. I really appreciate all of your support and love. You guys have really made me want to write more. I'm rambling. Sorry. :P Anyways… Stay tuned for the epilogue. :D**

**One more thing. I have not started the Epilogue yet. SOOO I want you guys to review, tell me how you want Bella's future to be and mayhaps I shall use your idea. :) **


	18. Epilogue

**Sorry it took so long. But it is here. YAY! I know some of you wanted a naked Emmett, but I'm just not comfortable writing smut. It's hard for me to even write kissing. O.O**

**So Enjoy your epilogue! SM owns all, cept for the plot. That's MINE!**

* * *

"I'm tired. My feet are swollen. My back hurts and your daughter is kicking my kidneys. Tell me why you are making me go with you?" I asked trying to get comfortable with my swollen belly. Emmett sighed. "It won't kill you to take a ride with me babe."

I rolled my eyes. "We're just going to make sure Ma locked the doors." Which I think is strange because Esme never forgets to lock the doors.

"Either way, I want you to come with me. You never go anywhere with me. Soon people are going to forget we are married." Emmett whined.

"You are sounding more and more like a desperate housewife, Meat Head." I snickered. "And I'm sorry for not leaving the house more, but I'm seven months pregnant and I don't feel like moving."

"I know babe." He said reaching across the Jeep and rubbing my shoulder. I smiled and looked out the window. I guess he is right though. I haven't been out of the house in a month. Even Marcus is missing the sunshine. Poor guy. I guess I'm just too tired to give a damn. If you think homeless is hard, try being pregnant. At least I'm not homeless and pregnant. I suppressed a shiver at that thought.

I'm not saying I hate being pregnant. It's just that… well… I hate being pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait for my baby girl to be here, and I love her more than anything in the world, I just wish she wouldn't drain the life out of me.

I know Emmett can't wait. He's happier than a bird with a French fry. He's been kinda smug since we found out I was pregnant. She was conceived on our honeymoon. I found out I was pregnant two weeks later. I freaked out. All Emmett could do was run through the house hugging everyone yelling, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

When reality set in after our first doctor's appointment, we got a move on and bought us a house. I was so happy. My first house. It's actually mine! Well… Emmett's too, but he's my husband. So what's mine is mine and what's his is mine. He told me I could decorate it any way I wanted to. He said he wanted me to feel at home. So just to mess with him, I put a cardboard box in our bedroom as a bed.

I pulled out of my reminiscing as the passenger door opened and Emmett held out his hand. "Why can't you just go make sure it's locked?" I asked. "I don't see why both of us have to get out just so you can lock the door."

"She also wants me to see if she left her coat here and I don't want to leave you out here by yourself." He stated as he lifted me with ease out of the monster Jeep. I could understand that part. Emmett has been extra protective since the thing with Demetri, even more so after I got pregnant.

He held my hand as I waddled to the back exit of the café and turned the door knob. It wasn't locked. I turned to Emmett worried. "She never forgets to lock the door."

He shrugged in a nonchalant way. "She's getting old. She just forgot." I slapped his arm. "Our mother is not old Emmett." I stated glaring at him as we stepped into the kitchen.

He laughed and walked over to the coat hanger. "Babe, why don't you go check the cash and make sure no one stole anything with the door being unlocked."

I shrugged and walked into the dining area. "Surprise!"

I jumped and gave a slight yelp. Everyone was standing in the dining area with huge smiles. There were gifts on every table and a huge banner hanging in the middle of the room that said, 'It's a girl!'

I was still in shock as Alice squealed her way to me and hugged the life out of me. "Did you do this?" I asked.

She nodded beaming. "I know it's a little late to be having a baby shower, but I wanted to give you one anyways."

"Thanks." I mumbled as Emmett walked up behind me, placing his hands on my huge stomach. "Emmett, I heard that crack about me getting old. I'll get you for that." Esme stated pointing a finger at him. "Come on Ma, it's just a joke." He begged. She shook her head and hugged me. I couldn't help but laugh at Meat Head's face. "You are in deep trouble, Em." I snickered. He pouted and walked away.

"I can't wait to be a grandpa." Carlisle whispered as he hugged me. I beamed. Carlisle holds a soft spot in my heart. I guess it's because he's the father I always dreamed to have.

"Oh TinkerBella! You are going to love the gift I got for you and the baby." Edward said kissing my cheek. "Edward please tell me it's not a breast pump." I whined. "Of course not, silly. Carlisle got you that." He laughed. I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "Of course he did."

I made my way around hugging everyone. Rosalie and Royce were there. Even Angela, whom I had met a few months ago. Good girl, I like her. I hugged Jasper and Peter twice. You can never have too much cowboy, that's what I always say. And of course Charlie was there. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but happy non-the-less. I was surprised to see Emily and Sam there with their baby, Seth. He is such a cute little bug.

"Time for gifts!" Edward announced. I sat down at a table and watched as everyone piled up gift after gift in front of me. "Wow, you guys. This is too much." I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Wait, Bella, Edward and I got something else for you. It's actually the reason it took so long to throw you this shower." Alice smiled as the crowd parted.

My mouth flew open. "Jess?" I asked in shock. She nodded and slowly made her way to me. I jumped up as fast as my belly would let me and made my way to her. "You crazy bitch. I missed you." I whispered as we clung to each other. "I missed you too, girl." She whispered back.

I pulled back and inspected her. "You look great. You straight now?" I asked curious. She nodded. "Yup, after I got locked up for the last time, I decided enough was enough and now I'm clean and sober and I have a good job. A normal job." She winked. I laughed and hugged her again. "You still got Marcus?" She asked. "Always." I stated proudly as I pulled him from my pocket. She laughed and pulled a tiny stuffed unicorn from her pocket. Almost identical to Marcus. "No way! You still have Aro?" I asked surprised for the millionth time tonight. She nodded. "Helped me through some of the toughest times in my life." She said rubbing Aro in a loving way. "Girl you have no idea-" I started. "You two can catch up later! Let's open some gifts!" Emmett said rubbing his hands together. I rolled my eyes and sat down by my man.

"With love, from Edward and Peter." Emmett read as he tore open the box. He pulled out a purple blanket that had the name Emmy Lu embroidered on it. "How did you know?" I asked Edward. "I asked Emmett. He said that you are naming her Emily Louise, but calling her Emmy Lu for short." Edward smiled. "So what do you think?" I swiped a tear away and nodded. "It's beautiful." Stupid hormones. We continued to open gifts until there were only a few left. By this time people were starting to get bored and Emmett and Peter were trying to one up each other on funny or stupid jokes.

I tuned them out and reached for another gift. I picked up a bag and smiled. It was from Jessica. Reaching in to the bag I felt the plush horn and knew immediately that my baby girl would always have a friend.

* * *

**And this story is DONE! WOOHOO! I hope all of you have enjoyed it! Please review letting me know your thoughts. Also If you guys want you can follow me on Twitter. I always update my Twitter on new storys or uploaded chapters. The link is in my profile or you can search for KittenWhitlock **

**I want to thank each person who read Good UniGod, even if you didn't like it. You guys have made all the hard work worth it. I absolutely love all reviews, even if they are bad ones. So yeah... Thanks and Review! :D**


End file.
